First Love
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, putra pemilik Jeon International IP & Law Group yang merupakan firma hukum terbesar di Korea Selatan, memilih berkarir di firma hukum lain dengan cita-cita menjadi pengacara terbaik di Korea Selatan. Siapa sangka pilihan firma hukumnya membuat Jungkook kembali ke pengalaman masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan. Cinta pertamanya yang menyakitkan. TaeKook/VKook - RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST LOVE**

*A Fanfiction inspired by Famous Manga : Sekai-ichi Hatsu Koi: Onodera Ritsu No Baai (世界一初恋 〜小野寺律の場合〜) that written and illustrated by Nakamura Shungiku (中村 春菊 )*

.

.

Fandom : Bangtan Boys | BTS

Main Pair : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Characters: Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, OCs

 **Summary**

Jeon Jungkook, putra pemilik _Jeon International IP & Law Group _ yang merupakan firma hukum terbesar di Korea Selatan, memilih berkarir di firma hukum lain dengan cita-cita menjadi pengacara terbaik di Korea Selatan. Siapa sangka pilihan firma hukumnya membuat Jungkook kembali ke pengalaman masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan. Cinta pertamanya yang menyakitkan.

 **Warnings:**

Boy x Boy

T+ yang menjurus

Typo(s) everywhere

alur yang bolak balik

(akan ada lebih banyak flashback yang tidak terkira jumlahnya, tolong maafkan diriku yang menulis bagai memiliki kapsul waktu)

* * *

 **** **FIRST LOVE** **  
**

 **Jeon Jungkook : Male, 25 y.o, Law Consultant**

 **Kim Taehyung: Male, 27 y.o, Law Consultant**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan, April 2006**

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan sangat indah, merah muda, warnanya seperti cinta, _pure_ – suci. Jungkook menengadah ke pohon sakura besar itu, satu-satunya pohon sakura di sekolah.

Jeon Jungkook, 15 tahun, menghirup udara musim semi kuat-kuat. Dia akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini….

.

.

 **Seoul, Oktober 2016**

"Jeon- _ssi_? Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?" Sebuah suara memanggil Jeon Jungkook

" _A, Jeosonghabnida_. Saya Jeon"

"Oh begitu, Jeon- _ssi_ silahkan masuk ke ruangan direktur Kim" ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik, yang menurut Jungkook, ia adalah sekretaris dari firma ini.

"Ah, silahkan masuk Jeon- _ssi_ " Sapa pria berambut _ash brown_ dengan suara yang berwibawa – ' _tipe direktur utama sekali'_ nilai Jungkook dalam hati, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Terima kasih Kim- _ssi_ " jawab Jungkook samba membungkuk hormat dan kemudian menyambut jabatan tangan direktur utama dari Kim Lawfirm ini.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, santai saja. Aku telah membaca resume-mu, lulusan master terbaik Keio University. Waw luar biasa!" Jelas sang direktur, sambil tertawa (tertawa tulus, tentu saja). "Kau juga pernah magang dan bekerja di firma hukum milik Nagashima Ohno" sambil membolak balikan kertas resume Jungkook. "lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin bekerja di firma kami, Jeon - _ssi_?" tanya direktur Kim penuh selidik.

"Kim Lawfirm merupakan salah satu firma hukum terbesar di Korea Selatan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat saya ingin bergabung dengan firma ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Saya mendengar kabar burung, bahwa…. Sebenarnya firma ini juga menyediakan perlindungan hukum bagi masyarakat yang tidak mampu dan menyediakan advokat handal untuk mereka." Terang Jungkook mantap.

"Wow, kau memiliki informan yang menarik" Direktur Kim kini menaruh kembali resume Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook lekat, "Mungkin aku tidak akan banyak berbasa-basi Jeon- _ssi_ , kau akan mulai bekerja di firma ini hari ini."

"Terima kasih banyak Direktur Kim-…"

"Akan tetapi… kau akan ditempatkan pada tim konsultan kami" imbuh direktur berambut _ash brown_ yang berhasil membuat mata Jungkook membola, bukan tidak senang, akan tetapi kecewa.

Jungkook berniat kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang pengacara – advokat, bukan Jungkook merasa konsultan itu pekerjaan yang tidak cocok untuknya, hanya saja Jungkook selalu memimpikan karirnya menjadi pengacara hebat di Korea Selatan dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Maaf Direktur Kim, tapi saya sudah memiliki lisensi sebagai pengacara, bahkan saya bekerja sebagai pengacara sebelumnya" jelas Jungkook dengan suara yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, ia ingin mengingatkan direktur Kim bahwa ia seharusnya berada di tim advokat bukan konsultan. ' _yang benar saja, aku ingin membela yang benar di pengadilan – di depan hakim, jaksa, dan lawan pengacaranya- bukan hanya bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen'_ rutuk Jungkook dalam hati. Kesal.

"Mohon maaf Jeon- _ssi_ , tapi kau tahu, Jepang dan Korea agak memiliki perbedaan tentang hukum, dan kuharap kau harus mempelajari itu dari awal. Jadi untuk sekarang, aku harap kau dapat bekerja sama dengan tim konsultan yang lain" jelas direktur Kim.

Jungkook berpikir keras, di satu pihak ia ingin langsung menjadi advokat, tapi.. ucapan direktur muda itu benar sekali. Ia harus banyak belajar tentang praktek hukum di Negara asalnya sendiri. Untuk sekarang ia harus menurunkan egonya, karena, disamping kebenaran dibalik alasan direktur Kim, ia juga tak mau kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk bergantung pada keluarganya. ' _tidak, tidak, aku harus berusaha keras sendiri. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menjadi advokat hebat tanpa harus membawa-bawa marga Jeon_ "

"Bagaimana, Jeon- _ssi_?"

"Baik, direktur Kim. Saya akan bekerja dengan sepenuh hati" jawab Jungkook tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya.

" _Ha ha ha_ , kalau begitu kau langsung bisa mengunjungi meja barumu, Ji Eun akan mengantarmu ke ruangan tim konsultan. Oh ya, Selamat bergabung di Kim Lawfirm , Jeon- _ssi_ "

"Terima kasih, direktur Kim" sekali lagi Jungkook membungkuk hormat, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

' _Jeon-ssi, apa yang kau ingin lakukan di firmaku, hm?_ ' ucap direktur muda itu dalam hati sambil mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal setelah Jungkook keluar ruangan

.

.

.

Sejujurnya 60% dari diri Jungkook merutuki kebodohannya menerima pekerjaannya menjadi tim konsultan. Bukan dia malas untuk bekerja, tapi… dia sudah berpikir akan mendiskusikan beberapa kasus penting bersama _partner_ advokatnya, bukannya menenggelamkan diri bersama tumpukan kertas dokumen _client_. Bahkan ruangan konsultannya sepi. ' _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh_ ' teriak Jungkook – dalam hati tentu saja sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya.

Diruangan itu terdapat beberapa 6 meja kerja, yang tumpukannya sama menggunungnya dengan milik jungkook yang saling berhadapan. Dan satu meja besar bertuliskan **Chief Consultant** pada table tagnya. Jelas itu milik kepala tim divisinya tersebut. Yang mengherankan dari ruangan ini adalah ketika Jungkook masuk, diantar oleh Ji Eun- _noona_ , ruangan ini sama sekali tak berpenghuni.

' _Ayolaaaah,yang benar saja, tidak ada rekan kerja yang menyambutku?'_ tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri, yang jelas tidak akan dijawab oleh siapapun kecuali suara tiupan ac.

Jungkook kembali mempelajari dokumen dihadapannya. Ia bahkan belum bertemu siapapun rekan kerja se-tim nya tetapi sudah diberi sambutan manis berupa _sticky note_ yang tertempel di layar personal komputer – yang Jungkook anggap adalah personal komputer dan meja jatah nya – bertuliskan:

 **"** **Input dokumen-dokumen tersebut, dan oh ya, selamat datang anak baru! – KTH"**

' _ha ha ha , manis sekali_ ' cibir Jungkook yang kini mulai menginput dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

Hampir jam 5 sore, saat ia menginput setengah dari gunung miliknya, dan suara ribut-ribut hampir membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Kau tahu, client itu jelas sekali berbohong, _hyung!_ " terdengar suara cempreng asing yang memasuki ruangan yang tadinya seperti kuburan.

"Maka dari itu, aku menolak untuk menerima kasusnya." Jawab satu suara, yang tekesan malas sambil menyandarkan diri kasar ke kursi di depan Jungkook.

' _mereka ini kenapa?darimana saja Sesore ini baru masuk kantor?tck'_ lagi-lagi Jungkook bertanya dalam hati, yang merupakan perbuatan yang percuma.

"Ah kau!" Sebuah suara yang dalam -mirip suara direktur Kim, namun, lebih dalam- berhasil membuatnya menoleh dari layar komputernya ke arah pintu masuk, dan ya tentu saja ke arah asal datangnya suara tersebut.

"y-ya?" sahut Jungkook bingung, diikuti dengan tatapan 2 orang yang lebih dahulu masuk ke arahnya, ' _oh, mereka baru sadar ada manusia lain disini_ ' Jungkook hampir memutar matanya tapi ia tahan, tidak sopan di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Kau anak magang kah?" Tanya pria bersuara dalam sambil berjalan melalui Jungkook menuju sebuah meja besar di pinggir ruangan bertuliskan **Chief Consultant**.

"Maaf?" Tanya Jungkook, kali ini ia berdiri dari kursinya

"Tsk, kau tidak bisa mendengar ya? Kau ini anak magang baru itu?"

Kini ia dapat melihat pria bersuara dalam itu, dia berkaca mata berambut _copper blonde_ , memiliki tindikan di kanan dan kiri telinganya lengkap dengan anting-anting. sedang duduk terlampau santai sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang… tidak bersahabat.

' _seriously? Orang ini kepala tim konsultan?"_

"Ah, mohon maaf sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Jeon Jungkook, karyawan baru di firma hukum Kim. Mulai saat ini saya akan bekerja di tim konsultan, mohon bantuannya" ujar Jungkook sambil membungkukan badan.

Sebenarnya bukan salahnya belum memperkenalkan diri, tapi dari awal dia masuk ruangan, ruangan ini hanya berpenghuni alat elektronik dan dokumen-dokumen, pun setelah orang-orang itu yang ditengarai adalah rekan satu timnya masuk, mereka tidak langsung menyadari keberadaan Jungkook.

"Oh.. iya, mereka bilang ada orang sepertimu yang akan masuk ke tim ini" suara dalam itu pun kembali bergema, kali ini diberi tambahan garuk-garuk kepala, malas.

' _hey, apa maksud perkataannya?'_

"Aku tak ada tadi pagi, saat kau di interview. Tapi, kau pernah bekerja di firma hukum sebelumnya kan?" tanyanya

"Ya, Saya bekerja di Firma hukum Nagashima Ohno & Tsunematsu selama 3 tahun" Jawab Jungkook

"Konsultan? Advokat? Sekretaris?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tim advokat, _sir"_

"advokat? Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja sebagai konsultan di Korea?"

"ya, _sir_ "

' _Orang ini….sepertinya… Ah tidak – tidak – tidak. Ingat, don't judge people based on their first impression, kook_ ' pikirannya mulai bermonolog

"tsk, _useless"_ ucap si suara dalam itu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Seolah keberadaan Jungkook tidak penting.

' _Apa yang orang ini katakaaaan? Orang ini….. sungguh .. menyebalkan_ ' rutuk Jungkook. Rasanya ini meninju muka atasannya beserta kacamata-kacamatanya.

"Kim- _ssi_ , _client_ baru yang kemarin, hm, Hanseo- _ssi_ , sudah sampai di lobby."

Suara dari pria berkulit sangat pucat dan berkantung mata itu membuyarkan keinginannya untuk mengubur atasannya itu hidup-hidup.

"Ayo, orang baru, kau ikut. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau pelajari"

"Baik, _sir_ "

Kepala tim konsultan pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya, "Namaku Kim Taehyung. _Don't call me 'sir', I don't really like it_." bisik pemilik nama Kim Taehyung dengan suara beratnya di daun telinga Jungkook, yang sukses membuat Jungkook merona hebat.

Pria yang mendeklarasikan dirinya bernama Kim Taehyung itu pun, sempat menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Jungkook. "Kau… apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Taehyung, yang disambut dengan gelengan dari Jungkook. "Oh…" Taehyung pun berjalan keluar.

' _ya tuhan, aku bukan anak gadis, aku laki-laki dewasa! Konsentrasi kook, konsentrasi!_ 'monolog di pikiran Jungkook mencoba menghentikan perasaan apapun yang baru saja hampir membuat Jungkook kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala lagi dan menyusul kepala tim divisinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak percaya pekerjaan di hari pertamanya bekerja sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Sejak jam 8 pagi ia harus interview, dilanjutkan dengan menginput dokumen-dokumen yang katanya berhubungan dengan klien, disaat hampir pulang kerja, ia dihadapkan dengan atasan yang super insensitive, menyebalkan, keras kepala, labil dan aneh. Atasannya itu hampir adu jotos dengan calon klien? ' _Yang benar saja, dia itu gangster atau konsultan sih?_ '… Jungkook menghela nafas di bangku lobby yang beberapa menit lalu hampir menjadi TKP kekerasan yang hampir dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung.

"Ambil ini.." Jungkook mengernyit menatap kaleng kopi yang disuguhkan padanya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memberikannya – sesungguhnya ia tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang memberinya kopi. "A, _ariga…. Kamsahamnida_ , Kim- _ssi_ " jungkook membetulkan ucapan terimakasihnya dan mengambil kopi kalengan itu. Ia memang butuh caffeine untuk membuatnya tetap waras di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Jeon- _ssi_ …"

' _oh akhirnya dia bisa memanggil namaku dengan baik, kukira ia akan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan anak baru_ '

"Aku ingin berterima kasih. Untung ada kau, setidaknya ada yang menahan diriku dari membuat bonyok calon klien barusan. Dia jelas-jelas bersalah terhadap istrinya, lalu ingin menggugat harta dari istrinya. Lelaki pengecut!" ujar Taehyung geram.

"Aku juga marah mendengar keinginan Hanseo- _ssi_ , tapi memukulinya sampai bonyok kurasa bukan ide yang bagus" jawab Jungkook menenggak kopinya sampai habis.

"Jeon- _ssi…_ "

"iya, Kim- _ssi_?"

"Kurasa, kita benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya" kali ini Taehyung yakin akan dugaannya

"Anoo, Kim-ssi" Jungkook yang belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan berbahasa jepangnya mencoba menjawab, "kau juga menanyakan hal itu tadi pagi. Mungkin kau sedikit salah paham. Aku yakin ini adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu. Begini, kita berada di bidang kerja yang sama, aku pun beberapa kali sempat ke Seoul untuk bertemu beberapa pengacara di sini. Kurasa … ya, kita berpapasan di suatu tempat"

"Ah, ya… benar juga" Kim Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang, ini sudah…. Hmm .. jam 9" Taehyung melirik arlojinya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku akan kembali ke kantor untuk membereskan mejaku" Jungkook membungkuk mengundurkan diri.

.

.

.

 ** _Brak_**

Jungkook membanting tubuhnya dikasur yang nyaman. Hari pertamanya bekerja di Firma hukum lain selain milik Nagashima-san, dan orang tuanya, _Jeon International IP & Law Group _ yang merupakan firma hukum terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jungkook tak pernah memasukan firma keluarga besarnya ke dalam resume kerjanya. Ia tak mau membawa-bawa nama keluarganya, dan mendengar selentingan tentang dirinya yang memiliki koneksi ini itu.

Dahulu, setelah selesai program bachelornya di Jepang, ia sempat kembali ke Korea dan bekerja di firma yang sekarang dipegang ayahnya. Orang-orang begitu baik dihadapan Jeon muda, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka terus menerus membicarakan Jungkook dan kemampuannya memenangkan kasus pengguusuran di Busan kala itu dikaitkan dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah anak dan penerus dari _Jeon Law Group._ Apalagi saat itu Jungkook belum memiliki sertifikat _lawyer_. Padahal ia setengah mati bekerja keras utnuk kasus itu.

Maka Jungkookpun meninggalkan firma dan kembali ke Jepang untuk meneruskan studinya. Ia bersumpah ia akan menjadi pengacara yang hebat tanpa embel-embel putra dari Jeon Law Group di belakangnya. Jungkook pun terlelap dengan masih memakai kemeja hingga kaus kaki dan segala pikiran yang mengganjal di otaknya.

.

.

.

"Chun- _Sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu" cicit Jungkook

Jungkook menunduk tak berani menatap wajah sunbae yang disukainya sejak ia kelas 8. Tiga tahun sudah ia menatap _sunbae_ nya hanya dari jauh. Memperhatikan kebiasaannya, membaca buku yang _sunbae_ nya baca, menonton pertandingan basketnya. Walaupun kebiasaan yang terakhir sudah tak dilakukannya lagi semenjak setahu lalu. _Sunbae_ kesayangannya berhenti bermain basket.

Chun hanya menatap aneh _hoobae_ nya itu. Chun tak mengenalnya, ya dia kerap melihat wajah manis itu, tapi… ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Kehidupan Chun sudah sangat rumit, kepalanya sakit sekali mengingat _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya bertengkar setiap malam. ' _Lalu apa ini? Seorang namja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, apakah dia gay?_ ' semua pertanyaan muncul secara random dipikiran Chun.

"ah, maaf apabila aku mengganggu _Sunbae_ , aku akan pergi. Terima kasih" Jungkook membungkuk untuk berpamitan, ia membendung air matanya. _Sunbae_ nya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menolaknya, tapi ia mengetahuinya, pasti _sunbae_ nya akan jijik pada Jungkook, karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Ia pun berbalik.

 ** _grab_**

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, pasangan dari tangan itu menutupi matanya yang sudah bergelimang air mata dan mendekatkan kepala Jungkook ke dada yang bidang dan hangat.

"Aku belum menjawab" bisik Chun di telinga Jungkook, suara Chun yang berat, nafasnya yang begitu dekat. Jungkook tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chun- _Sunbae_. Punggung Jungkook masih menempel di dada Chun. Jungkook tak tahu harus merespon apa, ia ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin mendengarnya.

" _Let's try_ " bisik Chun, membalikan badan Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

" _yume…. ka_?" Jungkok masih tersengal. Bodohnya ia tahu, itu bukan mimpi. Itu hanya penggalan masa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan

.

.

 **Seoul, Late November 2016**

 ** _Kriing … kriing…._**

"Yoboseyo.. e…e…. baik, Minseo- _ssi_ , jadwal konsultasimu harusnya siang ini jam 1….. baiklah, jam 8 malam perwakilan dari kami akan menemuimu, e… _kamsahamnida_ "

 ** _ceklek_**

"huff… Kim- _ssi_ baru saja Minseo-ssi menelpon, ia ingin memundurkan jadwal konsultasi perceraiannya menjadi jam 8 malam ini" Lapor pria yang duduk dihadapan Jungkook pada Kim Taehyung

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , kau yang menangani dari awal permasalahnya bukan, sepertinya kau mau melarikan diri?" Sahut Kim Taehyung, yang kini menatap sangar Min Yoongi, pria yang duduk dimeja depan Jungkook.

"Tapi, aku sudah ada janji dengan klien dari Daegu, mereka baru sampai Seoul sekitar jam 7 malam. Aku tak mungkin membatalkannya, lagipula draft laporannya hampir rampung. Dan.. Minseo- _ssi_ akan pergi ke Eropa selama satu bulan besok pagi. Kurasa menunda hingga bulan depan bukan ide yang bagus, Kim- _ssi_ "

"Park Jimin?"

"Mianhe, Kim- _ssi_ , aku akan mempersiapkan presentasi untuk tim advokat jam 5 sore nanti. Kau tahu presentasi itu tak akan sebentar"

"Jeon- _ssi_?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan _legal opinion_ untuk Nyonya Lee, hanya itu. Dan aku 2 atau 3 jam lagi aku selesai"

"Baiklah, kau yang akan menemui Minseo- _ssi_ " titah Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Kim- _ssi_?! Aku kira apa" Jungkook terlonjak, kaget melihat Kepala tim konsultannya berdiri di depan pintu lift. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang mengagetkan, hanya saja Jungkook sedang serius membaca sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

"Jeon, apa kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung

"Iya, di Coffee Shop Gangnam kan?"

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui Nyonya Minseo"

"Kenapa?"

 ** _Ting,_** Lift sampai di lantai mereka

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang orang baru sepertimu bisa lakukan" Jawab Taehyung dingin, sambil masuk ke dalam lift

' _tck, aku fikir dia bisa menjadi manusia. Tetap saja, perkataannya seperti ular'_ Jungkook tidak menyangka setelah sebulan ia kembali disebut 'orang baru'. Walau memang selama sebulan ini ia jarang bertemu dengan kepala konsultannya, karena jadwal mereka yang berbeda. Kadang Jungkook bersama Jimin atau Yoongi. Tapi ia yakin, selama ini atasannya itu tidak berkata kasar lagi, tidak sampai beberapa detik lalu.

"Jeon, apa yang dapat kau pahami dari kasus penggugatan cerai nyonya Minseo terhadap suaminya?" Tanya Kim Taehyung

"Kekerasan, inferiority, ekonomi. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan suami dari Nyonya Minseo bersama Yoongi- _ssi_. Aku rasa masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka berbaikan. Karena suaminya masih sangat mencintai Nyonya Minseo, rasa _insecure_ yang diderita suaminyalah yang kadang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka. Aku belum bertemu nyonya Minseo secara personal. Mungkin mala mini aku akan memastikan langkah apa yang harus dibuat."

"Oke, bagus"

 ** _Ting,_** Let's go Jeon.

.

.

Nyonya Minseo orang yang baik, percakapan dengannya berjalan dengan lancar tidaklah setegang saat pertama kali ia harus menghadapi klien Hanseo itu. Ia pun memberikan beberapa _legal opinion_ dan tindakan yang dapat dilakukan. Kliennya itupun akan mempertimbangkan ulang perceraiannya. _Jungkook tidak suka perceraian_.

Jeon Jungkook harus kembali ke firma, karena ingin merampungkan draft nyonya Minseo. Yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan besok, tapi Jungkook tidak suka menunda pekerjaan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat Jungkook selesai menyelesaikan draftnya.

"Woaaaaaaahm" Jungkook menguap, bukan karena mengantuk, mungkin otaknya butuh oksigen. Ia pun berjalan ke lift sambil kembali membaca sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau membaca apa?" Suara berat dibelakangnya membuatnya kaget - lagi. _Apakah hobi baru atasannya itu membuat kaget karyawan Kim Lawfirm?_.

" _Gokurosama de- "_ ucap Taehyung lalu iya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menawarkan kopi kaleng

" _Gokurosamadeshita_ " jawab Jungkook, sebenarnya enggan menerima kopi kaleng dari atasannya yang kejam tetapi aneh itu. Tetapi atasannya menjejalkan kopi kaleng ketangan kirinya yang bebas.

"haha, aku rasa aku masih bisa beberapa frasa berbahasa Jepang"

' _tuh kan, benar orang ini aneh. Kadang kejam, kadang membicarakan hal yang absurd_ '

Jeon melenggang kedalam lift yang telah sampai di lantai mereka, diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau baca?"

"Manga, _Detective Conan_ " jawab Jungkook Singkat

"hahaha, kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kau seorang pengacara. Ehem. Konsultan maksudku. Membaca komik? Hobi yang unik"

Jungkook tidak tahu harus tersinggung di bagian kalimat mana dari Kim Taehyung, tapi seluruh frasa dalam perkataan Kim Taehyung sungguh mengiritasi dirinya

"Dengar, Kim- _ssi_. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang kubaca, atau apa yang kusuka, atau apa yang kulakukan di luar jam kerjaku. Karena itu tak penting bagimu" Jungkook mengunci layar ponsel pintarnya. Menenggak sedikit kopi kalengnya. Ia sungguh lelah dan ingin marah, tapi sisa tenaganya hari ini sudah habis "Dan kau tak perlu mengomentarinya.. huff aku tak ingin berdebat atau melakukan pembelaan untuk orang kurang penting dan hal yang kecil, terserah kau saja"

"hahaha, maaf. Apa aku menyinggungmu? Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

' _menurutmu apa orang yang tak punya hati hah? masa bodoh dengan siapapun itu yang kau ingat'_ rutuk Jungkook dalam hati, tapi yang keluar hanya dengusan saja.

Sesampainya mereka di lantai dasar Jungkook yakin mereka akan berpisah, sehingga tidak perlu bercakap-cakap dengan atasan super labilnya itu. Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka masih bersama menujun stasiun. Penderitaan Jungkook harus berlangsung lebih lama.

"Jeon, kau tak memasukan _secondary school_ mu di resume, aku hanya penasaran apa kau sekolah di Jepang seumur hidupmu? Sampai bahasa korea mu sedikit aneh"

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, tak percaya akan kerandoman atasannya hari ini.

 _"_ Pertanyaanmu sungguh random hari ini, Kim- _ssi_. tapi, jawabannya tidak, aku sekolah tingkat dasar di Korea, tepatnya di Busan. Aku tidak memasukannya kedalam resume karena itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Aku suka membuat resume yang singkat, padat, dan reliabel dengan pekerjaanku. Dan menaruh jenjang pendidikan dari tingkat dasar ke dalam resume menurutku… agak berlebihan dan bertele-tele"

"Busan yah?.. kebetulan sekali aku menghabiskan masa remajaku disana hanya hingga Junior College"

' _aku tidak bertanya'_ cibir Jungkook dalam hati, dan lagi-lagi dengan kepribadiannya yang twisted, Jungkook malah balik bertanya "Oh mungkinkah kita pernah bertemu di Busan, kau selalu berkata kita pernah mengenal kan?"

"Yeah, sangat mungkin. Kau bersekolah dimana?" Taehyung tersenyum

"Busan International School"

Saat itu langkah Kim Taehyung berhenti. Mau tak mau Jungkook berhenti, berjalan kembali dan menatap atasannya yang kini memasang wajah yang tidak bisa Jungkook deksripsikan.

"Kim- _ssi_?" Jungkook melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon… apa kau suka laki-laki?"

"A-apa?! Apa maksu-"

Kalimat tanya yang ingin dilontarkan Jungkook pun terputus kala Kim Taehyung menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook, melumatnya lembut.

Selama beberapa detik, selama beberapa detik Jungkook merasa kembali ke suatu tempat yang ia rindukan, tapi ia tak tahu itu dimana.

"Kim-smmmh" Jungkook mencoba menghentikan Kim Taehyung

Kim Taehyung tidak mengindahkannya

"henti-mmm"

Akal Jungkook pun beradu, setengah hati ia tak ingin lepas dari bibir yang sedang memanjakan bibirnya, tetapi akal sehatnyanya berkata ini tidak baik. Jungkook harus menghentikan pelecehan itu sekarang juga. Jungkook tersadar saat bibir basah lawannya mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Hentikan!" Ia pun…. mendorong Taehyung…

 ** _Brak_**

Punggung Taehyung menabrak tiang lampu jalanan yang terbuat dari aloi logam itu, tidak keras, tapi cukup menimbulkan suara yang nyaring dan goyangan di lampu. Pria itu lalu berdiri dan bersandar pada tiang yang tadi ditabraknya, dan tertawa lirih.

' _orang gila! Tidak waras! Mencium orang seenak jidatnya!'_ Jungkook merah padam, ingin berteriak marah, meninju wajahnya, menendangnya

"Kim- _ssi_ , apa kau gila?! Atau mabuk? Jangan bercanda! Aku ini laki-laki!" Jungkook berteriak

Kim Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya, menatap lekat ke dalam mata kelam milik Jungkook, mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bertemu dan tersenyum.

"Kookie, aku menemukanmu"

.

.

 **(TBC/THE END?)**

* * *

 _Writer's Note:_

 _Yume ka? =_ Apakah mimpi?

*penggunaannya seperti : Ah.. hanya mimpi kah?

* * *

Siapa yang menemukan siapa? hayoooo?

.

Annyeong vkook shippers dimanapun kalian berada~~~~~

Ini karya kedua Floss: First Love.

Semoga kalian menikmati ^^

Review bolehkah?

hahahaha. pleeaseeeeeeee? *pasang muka memelas*

Aku sedang menulis one shot, and voila, kembali terlalu panjang untuk menjadi oneshot dan jadilah cerita ini, yang terinspirasi dari sekai-ichi hatsukoi.

Sepertinya aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi dalam menulis.

sedikit bocoran, aku sudah memiliki chapter 2 nya. Lanjut tidak yaaa?

Terimakasih sudah memberikan waktu untuk membaca First Love!

Kecup dari jauh,

 _Floss_


	2. Chapter 2

**Busan, April 2006**

"Chun- _Sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu" cicit Jungkook

Jungkook menunduk tak berani menatap wajah sunbae yang disukainya sejak ia kelas 8.

Tiga tahun sudah ia menatap _sunbae_ nya hanya dari jauh. Memperhatikan kebiasaannya, membaca buku yang _sunbae_ nya baca, menonton pertandingan basketnya. Walaupun kebiasaan yang terakhir sudah tak dilakukannya lagi semenjak setahu lalu. _Sunbae_ kesayangannya berhenti bermain basket.

Chun hanya menatap aneh _hoobae_ nya itu. Chun tak mengenalnya, ya dia kerap melihat wajah manis itu, tapi… ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Kehidupan Chun sudah sangat rumit, kepalanya sakit sekali mengingat _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya bertengkar setiap malam. ' _Lalu apa ini? Seorang namja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, apakah dia gay? Oh tentu saja dia gay, baru saja ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukaiku bukan?_ ' semua pertanyaan muncul secara random dipikiran Chun.

"ah, maaf apabila aku mengganggu _Sunbae_ , aku akan pergi. Terima kasih" Jungkook membungkuk untuk berpamitan, ia membendung air matanya.

 _Sunbae_ nya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menolaknya, tapi ia mengetahuinya, pasti _sunbae_ nya akan jijik pada Jungkook, karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Ia pun berbalik.

 ** _grab_**

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, pasangan dari tangan itu menutupi matanya yang sudah bergelimang air mata dan mendekatkan kepala Jungkook ke dada yang bidang dan hangat.

"Aku belum menjawab" bisik Chun di telinga Jungkook, suara Chun yang berat, nafasnya yang begitu dekat. Jungkook tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chun- _Sunbae_. Punggung Jungkook masih menempel di dada Chun. Jungkook tak tahu harus merespon apa, ia ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin mendengarnya.

" _Let's try_ " bisik Chun, membalikan badan Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Jungkook selalu menunggu _Sunbae_ nya sepulang sekolah, saling berpamitan di depan gerbang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Jungkook tak berani untuk mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan afeksi pada _Sunbae_ yang sangat disukainya itu. Bagi Jungkook, kebersamaan mereka adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. ya walau hanya beberapa menit saja setiap harinya.

Pernah suatu hari Jungkook – yang tidak memiliki teman satu orang pun – berdiri di depan kedai burger dekat sekolahnya, ia ingin sekali mencoba burger tersebut, karena teman-teman sekelasnya berkata bahwa burger disitu lezat sekali.

"Kau… kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya suara yang akrab ditelinga Jungkook

"S-sunbae, ini.. aku.. ingin…"

 _Kruuuuuuuuuk_ , suara perut Jungkook dengan lancangnya menggema

"hahaha, kau lapar?"

"Ayo.. masuk" ajak Sunbaenya

.

.

" _S-sunbae, mianhae_. Aku merepotkan" cicit Jungkook menunduk malu, mengingat tadi _Sunbae_ nya yang memesankan dan membayarkannya makanan. Iya sama sekali tidak tahu cara memesan di kedai seperti itu. Sejujurnya Jungkook tak pernah makan diluar rumah.

"hahah, tidak tidak.. Kau… siapa namamu?" Sunbaenya itu bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Jungkook memang bodoh, ia tidak mengenalkan diri, padahal ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi… ia akan dianggap stalker, apabila Sunbae favoritnya itu menyadari bahwa ia adalah pengacara Jeon yang terkenal.

"Kookie… Sunbae, panggil saja aku Kookie, _eomma_ ku memanggilku begitu"

' _nama yang aneh_ ' pikir Chun

"Kookie, kau makan burgernya. Kau ter'dengar' lapar tadi. Hahahah" Tawa keras terdengar dari Chun.

Wajah Jungkook muda memerah karena malu, perutnya sangat tidak bisa bertenggang rasa. Ia malah mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan didepan _sunbae_ nya itu. _Ish_.

" _Sumbhae…._ inhwi enhak chekawliii" Jungkook memuji burger itu tapi dengan mulut yang penuh

"Iya, iya telan dulu baru berbicara, mukamu… hahahha.. kau seperti tupai." Chun tertawa terbahak-bahak

Chun-Sunbaenya tertawa, sama seperti hari pertama Jungkook melihat Sunbaenya memenangkan pertandingan basket antar sekolah saat itu Sunbaenya sudah _sec_ 4 dan ia masih _sec_ 2.

 _Jungkook merindukan tawa itu…_

"Aku bukan tupai!" Jungkook cemberut

"Kalau kau seperti itu kau semakin mirip dengan tupai!" Chun kembali menggodanya

"Tapi… kalau dilihat-lihat, kau tidak mungkin semungil tupai. Mungkin lebih cocok jadi kelinci" Chun menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu melihat Jungkook dari kedua tangannya yang sekarang membentuk suatu _frame_.

"Aku manusia, huh" Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibir.

Sambil menyeruput cola-nya, Jungkook terus memuji makanan yang dibelikan Chun.

"Ini masakan terenak yang pernah kumakan, _Sunbae_!" Ucap Jungkook penuh semangat sambil memamerkan kedua gigi kelincinya

"Kau manis sekali, apa kau tidak pernah makan burger, hm? Sampai berantakan seperti ini" Sunbae kesayangannya mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook yang kotor karena mayo dan saus. Jungkook merona.

"Tidak… _eomma_ tidak pernah mengizinkanku makan di restoran cepat saji. Kami selalu makan dirumah"

 _'hmmm tipe anak eomma_ ' nilai yang lebih tua

"Kookie, kau boleh memanggil namaku, tanpa embel-embel _Sunbae_ , kau tahu?"

"E.. baiklah, tapi aku merasa aneh, maksudku aku selalu memanggilmu _sunbae_ , memanggil namamu membuatku seperti tak menghormatimu"

"baiklah, kau boleh menambahkan atau memanggilku _hyung_. Bagaimana?"

"E, _gomawo hyung._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Late November 2016**

Jungkook tidak percaya, semalam itu ia dilecehkan, dipermainkan.

' _apa-apan Kim Taehyung berkata aneh seperti itu. Menemukan? Kau kira aku barang hah?'_ Jungkook mengeluarkan amarahnya _._

 _'Tidak, ini hanya ilusi. Mungkin Kim-sinting itu mabuk kopi kalengan atau apalah itu'_

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" suara teriakan menggema di apartemennya

 _-Flashback_ -

Kim Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya, menatap lekat ke dalam mata kelam milik Jungkook, mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bertemu dan tersenyum.

"Kookie, aku menemukanmu!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, mundur satu langkah, menatap heran atasannya.

 _Jelas heran!_ pertama dia bertanya apakah Jungkook suka laki-laki, dan jawabannya ' _hell no!_ ', kedua dia mencium bibir... bibir.. bibir loooh, itu bibirnya bukan bibir gelas. kenapa atasannya bisa se'gila' itu. sekarang ia memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan _kookie.. 'menemukan? apa maksudnya?'._ 3 detik cukup untuk mencerna bahwa atasannya ini sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi caffeine dari kopi kalengan sehingga membuatnya berhalusinas.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk kabur dari pria dihadapannya... dengan sopan tentu saja.

"Aku rasa kau benar mabuk udara dingin atau kopi kalengan itu, Kim- _ssi_. Aku harus pulang duluan, selamat malam"

Jungkook tak mau mengingat apapun, ia tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan atasannya itu.

 _"Kookie, aku menemukanmu"_ suara Kim Taehyung bergema di pikirannya

' _tidak.. tidak… yang memanggilku Kookie hanya eomma…. Selebihnya tidak ada yang memanggilku Kookie!_ ' batin Jungkook berada di fase pemikiran tingkat tinggi, sama seperti ia sedang menghadapi jaksa yang menyebalkan. Ia meningalkan atasannya menuju stasiun. sendirian.

 _-End of flashback-_

.

.

.

Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa kembalinya ia ke Korea adalah untuk meniti karirnya sebagai pengacara. Ia tak akan membiarkan atasan - super kejam, aneh dan sekarang ditambah mesum – nya itu menghalanginya. Jungkook sudah mengesampingkan hal pribadi apalagi berbau percintaan dalam rencana masa depannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mantap keluar dari apartemennya, ia bertekad melupakan kejadian apapun yang terjadi jumat malam itu. Weekend itu ia habiskan untuk membaca ulang draftnya untuk Nyonya Lee, dan membaca pasal yang bisa menguatkan kliennya itu, ia yakin nyonya Lee tidak bersalah dan harus memberikan _legal action_ yang tepat.

 ** _Cetrek,_** pintu apartemen sebelahnya terbuka

 _'Ah, apakah itu tetanggaku? Aku selalu berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang larut."_ Jungkook tidak pernah menyapa tetangganya. Bahkan sabtu dan minggu ia habiskan di dalam kamar saja _,_ membereskan barang pribadinya atau ya.. tentu saja sedikit 'bekerja'.

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ Saya Jeon Jungkook, tetangga baru, and-" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Ia tercekat dengan siapa ia berhadapan pagi ini.

' _apa yang ia lakukan disini pagi-pagi ya Tuhaaaan. Kau benar-benar ingin menghukumku? Kenapa ia ada disini?'_

"Oh ternyata kau, kau berisik sekali akhir-akhir ini Jeon" suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara berat yang ingin ia lupakan. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, suara itu milik atasannya, Kim Taehyung.

' _Tuhan…jangan bilang.. jangan bilang ia tetanggakuu?'_ Jungkook sedikit panik ditambah malas, berharap tebakannya itu salah

"Aku fikir, anak gadis mana yang sedang putus asmara, berteriak setiap saat" Tambah Kim Taehyung

"Maaf apabila mengganggu" Jungkook meredam rasa kesal yang sudah di kerongkongannya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap sopan, dan tak mengingat apapun tentang peristiwa malam itu. _'you have to focus on your career, kook_ '

"Kookie…" Kim Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Jungkook tidak menyukainya, ia melangkah ke belakang agar dapat menjaga jarak.

 _'Ops_. _Dinding sial_ ' rutuknya.

Kini ia terjebak antara dinding dan Kim Taehyung. Bukan posisi yang bagus. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria berambut _copper_ _blonde_ itu.

Matanya tajam tetapi hangat. Membuat wajahnya Jungkook terasa terbakar. Jungkook mencoba berlari ke arah kiri. Tetapi tangan kekar Kim Taehyung suda berada disana, membuat pagar yang tidak dapat dilaluinya, dan wajahnya berada tepat disebelah kanan Jungkook.

"Kookie, apa kau sengaja menemuiku untuk menyatakan cinta padaku? Hm?"

Jungkook mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya untuk pergi dari situ.

" _In your dream!_ " Jungkook mendorong Taehyung, yang kini tertawa dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui Atasannya – Kim Taehyung – merupakan tetangganya, Jungkook tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Kim Taehyung di apartemenn atau sekitarnya, bahkan dapat dibilang ia hampir tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Jungkook banyak mengurus pertemuan dengan _client_ membuat draft laporan, mempelajari undang-undang yang diperbaharui selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Jungkook kadang bertemu kepala tim konsultannya itu di kantor. _Kadang_. Karena ternyata menjadi konsultan tidak juga lebih santai daripada pengacara. Pertemuannya selama selama seminggu terakhir dengan rekan sesama konsultannya saja dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Kim Taehyung saat di kantor itu kejam dan bermulut sadis seperti biasa. Untunglah, kalau dia bertingkah laku aneh, mungkin Jungkook yang akan kerepotan sendiri. Ia lebih memilih memiliki atasan yang kejam daripada mesum.

Jungkook sedang menyusun draft laporannya terhadap klien barunya. Ia sudah berkutat dengan draft proposal itu tiga hari berturut-turut dengan bonus tidak tidur 2 malam. Ini tuntutan dari nelayan Busan terhadap tengkulak ikan disana. Jungkook sangat bersemangat menanggapi kasus ini. Walaupun ia tidak akan terjun langsung di pengadilan. Harapannya menjadi pengacara besar yang dapat membantu orang-orang kecil seperti para nelayan ini misalnya.

"Hmmh" Taehyung menghela nafas. Di tangannya terdapat proposal yang telah disusun Jungkook. Jungkook percaya hasil kerjanya selama tiga hari ini sempurna untuk dipresentasikan besok.

"Aku tahu kau baru menjadi konsultan, Jeon." Ujar Taehyung setelah membaca proposal dan rancangan presentasinya

"Apa ini yang akan kau presentasikan besok? Proposal dan draft ini bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak magang, Jeon. Aku heran kau dapat menjadi pengacara selama tiga tahun" Sindir Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan ganas di balik kacamatanya.

' _HAH?'_

"Kau dapat memberitahuku dimana letak yang salah, Kim- _ssi_. Karena aku sudah memasukan langkah hukum yang tepat beserta undang-undang yang bisa menolong para nelayan itu" Sahut Jungkook dengan suara yang tidak kalah tegas dari Kim Taehyung. Suara yang biasa ia lontarkan di pengadilan.

"Aku disini bukan untuk memberitahumu, kau yang harus bertanya padaku kalau kau memang tidak tahu. Kurasa kau perlu membaca ulang seluruh peraturan Negara kita"

Jungkook mengambil proposal dari tangan atasannya itu. Berniat mengulang proposal itu, Ia bersumpah dalam hati, tak akan bertanya apapun pada Kim Taehyung. Yang ia perlukan hanya belajar lebih giat lagi. Waktunya kurang dari 18 Jam sebelum presentasi dilaksanakan. Ia harus menyempurnakan presentasi pertamanya sebagai konsultan.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, apa ada yang kau butuhkan? tugasku sudah selesai." Tanya pria di sampingnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Park Jimin

" _Aigoo_.. Lihat kantung matamu! Kau perlu istirahat! Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa lembur sampai pagi disini" Park Jimin yang sempat mendengar seluruh perdebatan Kim Taehyung dan rekan barunya, mengkhawatirkan rekan manisnya ini.

" _Gomawo_ , Jimin- _ssi_. Aku harus menyelesaikannya, baru aku bisa tenang, aku masih perlu disini karena aku tak bisa membawa buku-buku ini pulang kan?"

"Jungkook, dengar, kau masih muda. Jangan rusak wajahmu dengan tidak tidur ya… aku bisa membantumu sebisaku, lagipula kalau kau begini, besok kau bisa pingsan saat presentasi karena kurang istirahat.

Kim- _ssi_ memang seperti singa. Tapi, dia hanya ingin menguatkan presentasimu. Jangan karena kau kesal padanya, kau jadi seperti ini" Ujar Jimin dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , aku hanya ingin presentasiku berjalan dengan baik, sehingga tim advokat menyetujui usulanku untuk membela para nelayan itu. Kim- _ssi_ benar, argumenku masih kurang kuat. Ada banyak pasal yang dapat kumasukkan. Aku hanya kurang menggali. Ini sudah larut, kau bisa pulang duluan" Mata Jungkook tak bisa lepas dari komputernya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau bisa pulang Park Jimin, aku pun masih ada kerjaan. Setidaknya Jeon tidak sendiri" Suara berat Kim Taehyung dari arah pintu masuk memutus protes Jimin terhadap Jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Terima kasih semuanya. Selamat malam Jungkook" Jimin melayangkan senyum dan tepukan singkat di bahu kanan Jungkook

Kim Taehyung menempati kursinya, berkutat dengan komputer miliknya, mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah itu apa, Jungkook tidak memperhatikan, _tidak sempat_.

"Kau sudah sampai mana, Jeon?" Taehyung melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

"Sudah hampir selesai, kurasa hanya memperbaiki sedikit presentasinya" Jawab Jungkook mantap

" _Good_ " ucap Kim Taehyung, yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Jungkook, mengintip tampilan layar komputer Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

" _Well done, kook_ " kali ini dengan tambahan tepukan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

Jeon Jungkook bersumpah, ia tak mau menatap atasannya sekarang atau atasannya akan melihat wajahnya bersemu seperti seorang _yeoja_.

' _aku ini laki-laki, fokus kook, berhenti merona!_ ' perintah Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang denganku"

"eh? Tidak Kim- _ssi_ aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Jungkook sopan.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan Jeon, itu perintah" Taehyung berkata dengan santai, tetap ada tekanan di nada bicaranya, ditambah suara bass yang dimilikinya maka kalimat tersebut menjadi paduan tepat untuk definisi dari 'intimidasi'.

"Apa kau bisa memerintahkan bawahanmu di luar jam kerja?" sindir Jungkook

"Apa kau boleh mengakses fasilitas kantor di luar jam kerja, Jeon?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

' _ugh! Skak mat!_ ' karena Jungkook memang menggunakan fasilitas kantor untuk menuntaskan pekerjaanya.

Walaupun itu tetap pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kantor seharusnya Jungkook tidak lembur sampai selarut itu. Terlebih kali ini murni kesalahannya sendiri, merombak draft proposal untuk presentasi besok. Kalau saja ia lebih teliti dari awal pembuatan, ia tak akan mengulang proposalnya.

"Aku bertanya, mengapa kau balik bertanya?" gerutu Jungkook pada atasannya

"Nih…" Kim Taehyung menempelkan sesuatu yang hangat dipipinya, _bukan bibir, bukan,_ segelas kopi kaleng? Jungkook menerimanya untuk menjauhkannya dari pipinya

"Susu? tumben sekali" cibir Jungkook, melihat _brand_ yang identik dengan susu ditangannya, dan memicingkan mata ke atasannya.

"Kau tak butuh kopi lagi, kau butuh istirahat. Dan susu hangat bisa menambah kualitas tidurmu"

"tidak ada hubungannya" Jungkook terkekeh

Obrolan mereka berjalan sangat lancar hingga ke parkiran. Jungkook tak yakin apakah cibiran Kim mesum dan jawaban ketus Jungkook dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'obrolan'.

Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook memasuki mobilnya.

"Jeon?"

"Hmm?" Sahut Jungkook dengan botol susu masih menempel di bibirnya.

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Taehyung saat mobil mulai berjalan.

"Entahlah, Kim- _ssi_. seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Hari pertama aku kerja di Kim Lawfirm adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu. Yah, mungkin bisa saja kita bertemu di dalam suatu kasus di Seoul atau malah di Busan. Maaf, aku pun tidak mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ aku harus berkata ujur, bahwa aku tidak mengingat kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya"

"Jeon, dengar..aku …saat aku sekolah menengah aku…."

Semua yang dikatakan oleh atasannya bagaikan lantunan lagu pengantar tidur – entah karena suaranya yang merdu atau susu hangat yang tadi ia minum sangat enak atau memang tubuh Jungkook yang sangat membutuhkan istirahat setelah diporsir beberapa hari tidak tidur – membuat Jungkook mulai menutup matanya …

.

.

 ** _Tururungtungtung…_**

 ** _Tururungtungtung…_**

 ** _Tururungtungtung…_**

"ahmmm.. _Mou asa ka.._?" gumam Jungkook sambil menguap mencari oksigen. Dia ingin melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. ' _sepertinya lagi-lagi aku tidur dengan berpakaian terlalu leng-_ '. Arlojinya tidak ada? Hah? Biasanya dia benar-benar seperti orang mati jika pulang kerja.

Tetapi benar kok, ia masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya yang semalam, menilik dari lengan kemejanya yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Tetapi ia tak mungkin sempat melepas apapun dari tubuhnya, kecuali sepatu atau _coat_.

 ** _Tururungtungtung…_**

 ** _Tururungtungtung…_**

Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke nakas tempat ia meletakkan ponsel pintarnya yang berisik. ' _tidak ada nakas?'_ karena tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai udara. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, suara berisik itu berasal dari ponselnya, tetapi ponsel itu berada cukup jauh dari jangkauannya, benda itu berada di meja baca dekat jendela. Seingatnya ia belum sempat membeli furniture lain selain tempat tidur beserta nakasnya, dan lemari tentu saja.

Jungkook bangun berniat mematikan alarm dari ponselnya itu. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya mengisi kepala Jungkook ia menggeser tulisan di layar ponselnya, sehingga suara berisik alarm itu pun berhenti.

"Whoaaam" Jungkook kembali menguap, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih besar. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamar ini memang 'seperti' kamarnya, tetapi…

 ** _Grusuk_**

Jungkook menoleh kebelakangnya, ' _Apa? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_ ' mata Jungkook membola. ' _tunggu_ , _ini sepertinya bukan kamarku, whaaat? Aku tak memiliki kebiasaan membuka bajuku disaat tertidur_ ' Kini ia sadar, kancing kemejanya terbuka, kepala ikat pinggangnya pun terlepas. Tapi pakaiannya masih menempel di tubuh Jungkook, hanya….. di longgarkan sedikit. ' _yokatta_ ' Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

Jungkook bangun dan mengancingkan kemeja serta mengaitkan kepala ikat pinggangnya. Ia menyambar ponsel dan arloji yang tergeletak di meja baca. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

Semalam Jungkook diantarkan oleh atasannya itu, Kim Taehyung, saat pria bersurai copper blonde itu memulai sebuah cerita. Entah mengapa rasa kantuk menderanya. Dan ia pun tertidur.

Jungkook tahu pasti atasannya yang membawanya ke atas sini. Tidak etis rasanya marah terhadap atasannya karena hal seperti ini. Memang atasannya itu tidak sopan sih, karena dengan seenak hatinya sang atasan membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya, apalagi beberapa waktu lalu atasannya itu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadapnya.

Jungkook sesegera mungkin keluar dari kamar itu, dan menuju kamarnya. Jungkook hanya ingin segera masuk kekamarnya hingga ia mengingat sesuatu ' _ah sial!_ ' rutuk Jungkoook pada kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Kunci apartemennya jelas berada di dalam tas yang sekarang tak berada padanya.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Pintu kamar apartemen yang baru saja Jungkook tinggalkan, terbuka.

"Membutuhkan ini?" Ujar suara berat yang kini lengannya bersender dipintu, dan sebelah tangannya mengacungkan tas coklat tua miliknya. Sang pemilik suara menyipitkan matanya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi.

"A… _gomen_ , Kim-ssi" Jawab Jungkook setengah panik. Ia ingin menata hatinya agar tidak marah-marah didepan atasannya yang bertindak setengah baik hati setengah kurang ajar itu. Ia malas bertemu dengannya, _untuk_ _sekarang_

" _Daijobu_ …. Jeon- _san_ , haha, kau sudah seperti orang Jepang. Apakah kau lupa mengucapkan kata-kata menggunakan bahasa Korea?" ledek Taehyung

"Kau tahu, kau harusnya.. yeah.. membangunkanku" lanjutnya, yang diajak berbicara hanya menunduk.

"Jeon…?" Taehyung mendekat.

Jungkook bisa melihat dari ujung sepatu miliknya dan ujung sandal milik Taehyung bertemu. Jungkook merasakan tangan kokoh Taehyung mengusap lembut pipinya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ma-af, Kim- _ssi_. te-terima kasih, _kamsahamnida_. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf telah merepotkanmu" Ujar Jungkook memalingkan wajah.

Jungkook mengambil tasnya secepat kilat dan mencari anak kunci yang seharusnya berasa di kantung depan tasnya.

' _ketemu!_ ' serunya dalam hati

Jungkook pun cepat-cepat membuka kunci kamarnya. Tanpa mengindahkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Jungkook berhasil masuk, dan ketika ingin menutup pintu kamarnya. Sebuah tangan menahannya.

"t-tunggu.."

 _Tangan Taehyung_ … siapa lagi kalau bukan atasannya yang sembrono itu.

"Ada apa Kim- _ssi?"_

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook,

' _tatapan matanya aneh_ … _orang ini….. sedih?"_

"Jeon.. aku … aku…..

kau…. jangan berkata bahwa kau merepotkanku" Taehyung menghela nafas dan kemudian berdehem.

"aku meminta maaf karena tidak mengantar langsung ke kamarmu. Hmm kau tahu, aku harus memegang 2 tas dan juga menggendongmu dipunggung. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya melonggarkan celanamu dan kancing kemejamu. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi aku tidak sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, dan hentikan kebiasaan berkata itu padaku.

Dan…jangan lupa presentasimu hari ini, _hwaiting!_ " Kim Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum beranjak pergi.

" _nee, kamsahamnida_ " ucapan jungkook lirih, tenggelam di balik pintu kamarnya.

 _'kenapa dia harus minta maaf hingga seserius itu? Kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang ingin ia untuk sampaikan padaku sebenarnya?_ ' Jungkook bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Writer's Note_

 _Mou asa ka =_ Sudah pagi ya?

 _Yokatta_ = Baguslah, syukurlah

 _Gomen = Gomennasai_ = Maaf

 _Daijobu_ = tidak apa-apa

.

Sekolah international yang diikuti oleh Jungkook itu tingkatannya seperti ini:

Primary School : kelas 1 -6 (SD) ini tidak ada dicerita sih, _hehe_

Secondary School : Secondary 1 - 4

Secondary 1-3 (Sec 1-3) setara dengan SMP kelas 7-8, Secondary 4 (Sec 4) setara dengan SMA kelas 10

Junior College (JC) : JC 1-2, setara dengan kelas 11 dan 12 SMA

* * *

Hi fellas~

Seperti yang aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya chapter 2 sudah ada. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin membuat ini dengan 1 chapter lalu selesai, maafkan diriku dan kemampuan menulisku yang masih minim ini T.T

Harapanku pada FF ini adalah semoga tidak mengecewakan yang membaca, sungguh .

ini lucu untuk diceritakan, tapi setiap ada notifikasi di emailku yang berisi review atau follow dari beberapa teman-teman di ffn. Senangnya itu luar biasa ,

itu kenyataan hehe *nyengir kuda*

Maka dari itu aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan memberi review. *joget ala penari hawai*

~~So here're the replies~~

 **RoseKook** : iya tuh, si tae emang suka kurang ajar. gak bisa liat bibir nganggur. ckckck. aduh gimana yah~ iya bukan yaaah~ hahaha. ini sudah di update, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

 **thatxxthisyy** : Terima kasiiih, semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan ^^

 **vkooknokookv** : Chun sunbae itu sunbaenya jungkook dari smp-sma. terima kasiiih :* yooop aku jadi semangat nih ^^

 **syupit** : ini sudah lanjut, gak lama kaaaan?

 **SwaggxrBang** : terimakasiih ~~~ :*

 **babykook** : apakaaah benaaar tebakanmuu? let's see kemana arahnya cerita ini. haha

 **peiluvjae** : daisekai! yap, benar sekali^^ wah kita sama doooong, she is my favorite mangaka tho, jadi sekaiichi termasuk favorite aku juga. semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya :( arigatou :*

 **mochijm** : ini lanjutannya semoga suka yaaaaaa~

 **Viellert** : iya nih galak, dedeknya siapa sih ? huh. ahhahahha

 **dianaindriani** : your wish is my command, here's the update :))

Aku tadi melihat berita bahwa Namjoon terluka (lagi), kenapa ia begitu ceroboh tuhaaaaaan T.T, semoga ia baik-baik saja :(

"GET WELL SOOON URI LEADER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, Late November 2016

"… Maka dari itu, sesuai dengan Undang-undang No. 10303 pasal 5 dan Undang-undang No. 10064, apa yang dilakukan para tengkulak itu tidak sesuai serta merugikan nelayan. Dan mereka harus diproses secara hukum."

Jungkook mengakhiri presentasinya dengan suara yang mantap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang diruangan.

Disebelah kirinya ada Kim Taehyung, satu-satunya tim konsultan yang bersamanya di ruangan ini, sekaligus penanggung jawab Jungkook. Di tengah meja, tepat didepan Jeon Jungkook, duduk direktur firma hukum Kim, Kim Namjoon, dan 3 orang dari tim advokat.

Jungkook sudah berjuang selama empat hari untuk menyempurnakan presentasinya hari ini. Ia yakin Kim- _Sajangnim_ dan tim advokat akan menerima kasus ini untuk segera dilanjutkan ke kepolisian dan persidangan.

"Jeon- _ssi_ , terima kasih atas presentasimu" Kim Namjoon tersenyum memandang Jungkook, tanpa tatapan yang berlebihan tentu saja, Kim Namjoon tampak serius.

"Kau menyampaikan _argumentasi hukum_ yang tepat yang jelas mendukung hak-hak para nelayan. Tentu saja, aku menyetujui pengambilan kasus ini."

Jungkook ingin menyembunyikan sorakan gembiranya, tetapi tetap saja semburat bahagia itu keluar dengan mudahnya membentuk senyuman di wajah manis seorang konsultan baru, Jeon Jungkook. Pengalamannya bertahun-tahun tidak membuat dirinya menjadi orang dengan sejuta _poker face_ , Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kim- _Sajangnim_ "

Seorang pria dengan rambut kecoklatan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia bernama Seokjin, _kalau Jungkook tidak salah_ , salah satu advokat kebanggan Kim Lawfirm.

"Saya rasa ada satu hal yang dilupakan dari kasus ini. Mereka. Maksudku, para Nelayan telah menandatangani kontraknya. Mereka telah mengetahui segala konsekuensi dari kerjasama dengan tengkulak Busan, dan setelah berberapa tahun berlalu, mereka baru melaporkannya sekarang? Ini jelas akan memberatkan kita" Lanjut Seokjin

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , mereka tidak dapat menolak. Pilihannya hanya menolak atau mereka tidak bisa menjual ikan tangkapan mereka." Jungkook kembali menjelaskan.

"Jadi, apakah dengan 'cerita' itu, akan mempermudah proses persidangan nantinya?" Tanya Seokjin penuh nada cemooh di dalamnya.

Dalam presentasi maupun diskusi manapun, Seokjin tidak pernah melawan atau mengintrupsi perkataan maupun keputusan dari Direktur Kim. Karena Seokjin mengenal betapa telitinya direktur dari firma hukumnya dalam memilih keputusan. Ditambah apabila terdapat hal yang dapat mengganjal proses persidangan, Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri saat kasus itu berada di tangannya, membiarkan otak pintar pengacaranya bekerja.

Entah kenapa kali ini Seokjin bertentangan dengan direktur Kim. Ditambah ia mengeluarkan jurus cemooh halus, yang biasa ia keluarkan di persidangan, pada presentasi tim konsultan. _Sungguh bukan Seokjin yang biasanya_. Dari mejanya dapat dilihat direktur Kim sedang memegang dahinya yang berkerut.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , Kita akan menerima kasus ini. Dan aku percaya, Kau akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan hanya dengan sekejap mata, bukan?" Kim Namjoon bersuara, membuat Seokjin urung mendebat lagi. Ia tahu, percuma mendebat Direktur muda itu.

"Baiklah, kasus ini akan kuserahkan pada Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah tertarik untuk terjun ke persidangan secepatnya. Selamat sore, terima kasih atas kerja hebat kalian hari ini." Kim Namjoon menutup pertemuan yang ternyata memakan waktu setengah hari itu.

Mendengar kalimat penutup dari direktur Kim, rasanya Jungkook ingin segera manjatuhkan dirinya di kursi empuk di belakangnya yang menggoda. Tapi tak secepat itu, ia sadar ia harus segera kembali bekerja.

Seluruh tim advokat sudah keluar ruangan saat direktur Kim menutup pertemuan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jungkook sedang mematikan laptopnya ketika sebuah tangan dengan mudahnya sampai di puncak kepalanya dan memberikan tepukan-tepukan ringan di sana.

"Selamat Jeon, _yoku ganbatta_ " bisik sebuah suara yang Jungkook tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Tetapi, sang empunya suara sudah melenggang keluar pintu saat Jungkook ingin menjawab ucapan selamat itu, ia berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. _Seperti biasa._

 _'_ _arigatou'_ Jawab jungkook dalam hati.

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ , bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang?" Tanya Kim Namjoon menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Baik, Kim- _sajangnim_ " Jungkook mengangguk kemudian membawa dokumen dan laptop ditangannya.

.

.

* * *

"Silahkan duduk, Jeon- _ssi_ " Ujar Namjoon saat Jungkook tiba di ruangan direktur firma hukum Kim itu.

"Aku, _bisa dibilang_ bangga, padamu dan hasil kerjamu. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerjakerasmu. Tapi, apa yang kau inginkan dari tempatku, Jeon?" Namjoon menyandarkan dagunnya pada punggung tangan yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat orang-orang dari firma ini akan mulai mempertanyakan hal ini. Bukan karena Jungkook yang tidak bisa bekerja, tetapi karena Jungkook anak salah satu pemilik firma terbesar dan terkuat di Korea Selatan. Ingin bermain _pura-pura tidak tahu apa maksudmu_ –pun terkesan alasan bodoh yang dibuat-buat.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan saat hari pertama kita bertemu Kim- _ssi_. Aku berniat menjadi pengacara di firma ini. Saya ingin bekerja untuk masyarakat kecil di Negara ini." Jungkook menjawab santai pertanyaan dari atasannya itu.

"Tapi.. kau tidak menjadi pengacara disini, Jeon." Namjoon mengangkat alisnya

"Itu tidak menghentikanku dari membela rakyat kecil" Sahut Jungkook

"Kau dapat melakukan itu diperusahaan keluargamu, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut direktur Kim.

Jungkook diam bukan karena tidak bisa menjawab. Jungkook memiliki 1001 alasan untuk tidak kembali ke perusahaan keluarganya. Masalahnya adalah alasan tersebut terlalu personal, ia tak perlu menjelaskan keadaannya pada direktur Kim. Alasan itu terlalu _cengeng_ dan _kekanak-kanakkan_.

"Kau pengacara yang baik, bisa dibilang 5 tahun lagi mungkin kau bisa menjadi pengacara terhandal di Korea. Keluargamu memiliki firma hukum terbesar di sini. Kau memutuskan untuk ke firma _ku_ dan bersedia menjadi konsultan? Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?" Namjoon terus mengeluarkan spekulasinya.

"Kim- _ssi_ , aku menerima pekerjaan menjadi konsultan karena akan ada banyak hal yang kupelajari." Jawab Jungkook

"Tapi, haruskah ditempat _ku_? Kau… Apakah kau kesini untuk adikku?"

' _adiknya?hah?'_

"Maaf _sajangnim,_ kali ini aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu. Jawaban dari pertanyaan mengenai mengapa aku harus bekerja disini, karena firma hukum ini merupakan firma yang memiliki visi dan misi yang sejalan dengan apa yang aku ingin capai."

" _Is that all_?"

" _Yes, No other reason_ "

Kim Namjoon menatap lekat mata konsultan barunya itu. Ia melihat sebuah determinasi dan keinginan kuat disana. Apapun alasan Jungkook, Kim Namjoon yakin apa yang dikatakan Jungkook barusan bukan alasan yang mengada-ada.

" _if that so, then.. you can back to your work_ "

"Baik, _sajangnim_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak.. aku yang harusnya berterima kasih" Namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple_ nya. Jeon Jungkook paham saat melihat senyum atasannya itu, Kim Namjoon orang yang keras, berwibawa, suaranya yang bisa menggentarkan ruang sidang, tetapi berhati lembut yang rela menolong masyarakat kecil yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Kim- _sajangnim_ " Suara Jungkook memanggil atasan setengah malaikatnya itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kau menghubungkan aku dengan adikmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

" _hahaha_ , sungguh?" Namjoon tertawa, "Padahal kau hampir setiap hari bertemu dengannya, dia teman satu tim mu, **Taehyung.** "

.

.

.

* * *

 _'_ _Taehyung? Taehyung Taehyung Taehyung_ '

Jungkook terus merapalkan nama itu dipikirannya semenjak ia keluar dari ruangan Direktur Kim. Dahinya dikerutkan maksimal hingga seluruh wajahnya ikut berkerut. Ia bisa gila lama-lama mengingat apa yang selama itu atasannya di tim konsultan lakukan padanya, ditambah mengapa direktur kim menyangka ia ingin berada di firma untuk Kim Taehyung? _Tidak masuk akal_

' _tae-'_

 ** _Brak_**

Jungkook menabrak sesuatu, _eh_? seseorang? Karena yang tadinya ia pikir 'sesuatu' itu sudah jatuh terduduk didepannya.

"Taehyung?!" Jungkook memekik, diikuti dengan pekikan kedua yang hanya memiki satu huruf dan satu silabel, "A-!"

"Ug _h_ " Kim Taehyung sempat ingin mengumpat sebelum menyadari milik siapa suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak menangkap sosok _namja_ manis yang sedang membelalakan mata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Iya ini aku, ada apa memanggilku?" Kim Taehyung bukannya segera bangun, ia malah duduk bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, masih di tempat dimana ia terjatuh, tersenyum bodoh.

Jungkook sadar ia melakukan kesalahan, memanggil atasannya dengan namanya, apa yang ia pikirkan sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh barusan, ' _oh iya karena direktur Kim! Karena itu aku merapalkan nama Taehyung terus menerus barusan. Bodoh!'_

"Maaf, Kim- _ssi_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook mencoba berbicara dengan tangan yang masih berada tepat di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Kim- _ssi_? Aku lebih suka panggilanmu yang sebelumnya" goda Kim Taehyung.

Wajah Jungkook merona merah hingga ke telinga.

"Ya Tuhan, kau lucu sekali. Aku jadi betah berlama-lama seperti ini."

Jeon Jungkook, Konsultan, 25 Tahun, Mantan advokat yang selalu dapat membantah argument lawannya dipersidangan, kini diam tak berkutik di hadapan Kim Taehyung, dengan menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

* * *

 **"** **Temui aku di Stasiun Jamsil 1 Jam dari sekarang"**

 **-Kim Taehyung-**

Itu isi pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponsel Jungkook 1 jam yang lalu, dan kini ia sudah berdiri di depan stasiun jamsil semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Jungkook mengeratkan jaketnya. Hari ini Jungkook berpikir, ia hanya akan ke kantor dan pulang, tidak ada pertemuan dengan klien di dalam agendanya.

' _sudah mulai dingin, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa akan lama berada di luar seperti ini. Kuharap aku tidak terserang flu'_ Jungkook memasukan lengannnya kedalam saku jaket yang telah terisi _hand warmer_ disana.

"Jeon!" Panggil sebuah suara. Jungkook menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Di ujung sana Kim Taehyung setengah berlari mencoba menghampirinya.

"Ma-af, a-pakah sud-ah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kim Taehyung dengan nafas masih tersengal.

"Tidak juga, tidak masalah" Sahut Jungkook cepat.

"Ayo" Ajak Taehyung, ia berjalan kembali ke dalam stasiun.

"Kita akan bertemu klien di tempat lain, Kim- _ssi_?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengekor pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak, kita akan ke Seokchon. Ini hanya jalan pintas."

Jungkook menggumamkan kata 'ooh' disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jeon" Tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti, untung saja keseimbangan Jungkook cukup baik, ia berhasil berhenti tepat sebelum ia menabrak atasannya itu.

" _Waeyo_?" Jungkook bertanya

Bukannya menjawab Kim Taehyung malah berbalik melihat - atau lebih tepatnya _memindai_ \- Jungkook dari atas kepala hingga ujung sepatunya. Jungkook sempat mendengar Kim Taehyung menghela nafas kasar sebelum mengalungkan syal yang tadi berada di lehernya ke leher Jungkook.

"Sudah!" Ia menepuk kedua bahu Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali berjalan. Seolah bukan hal yang aneh. _Tidak aneh sih, tapi perlu dipertanyakan_.

"Kim- _ssi_ , maaf, ini….." Jungkook berjalan menyusul Kim Taehyung, ia bingung ingin berkata apa. Isi kepalanya kosong. Mengingat Kim Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dan gesture tubuhnya saat mengalungkan syal begitu mempesona Jungkook.

' _apa? Mempesona? hah? Oh tidak tidak!_ _Aku terlalu lama berada menunggu di luar dengan pakaian setipis ini, jadi otakku mulai berhalusinasi_ '

"hmm? Apa?" Kim Taehyung terus berjalan.

" _A-ani_ … hanya, ini… syal mu…" Suara Jungkook bergetar

' _sial! Pasti karena terlalu lama diluar, kini suaranya parau, tidak keren kook'_ umpat Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri

"Pakailah, aku kegerahan" Ucap Kim Taehyung dengan santainya sambil berjalan cepat, sesekali ia mengecek arlojinya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 8.20 malam. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti atasannya itu, takut apabila ternyata mereka terlambat untuk bertemu dengan klien mereka.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook terus mengikuti atasannya itu tanpa bertanya apapun, yang ia lakukan adalah menyamakan kecepatan berjalan atasannya. Tapi kini setelah ia masuk ke lokasi wahana permainan yang terletak di tengah danau Seokchon, Jungkook berpikir _apakah atasannya ini salah jalan?_

Jungkook tetap mengikuti Kim Taehyung, hingga _namja_ yang lebih tua 2 tahun darimya itu berhenti di sebuah wahana besar bertuliskan **"The Conquistador"**.

"Naik" Titah Kim Taehyung

"HAAAAH?!" Akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya 'dengan berlebihan'.

" _kajja_!" Kim Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook, memimpinnya masuk ke dalam gerbang wahana yang cukup sepi, disana terlihat ada 4 orang, yang sedang mengantri.

"t-tunggu kim- _ssi_ , wahana permainan? Bukankah seharusnya kita bertemu klien?" Jungkook mencoba menghentikan langkah atasannya itu.

"hahaha, kata siapa?" Kim Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan berjalan melewati Jungkook.

Kini Kim Taehyung berada tepat di belakang Jungkook, kepalanya hampir- _hampir-_ bersandar di bahu kiri Jungkook dan ia berkata, " _This is a date,_ Jeon"

" _heh?_ " Jungkook bingung, dan sebelum ia dapat berpikir, Kim Taehyung mendorongnya menuju gerbang wahana perahu besar itu.

" _palli, palli_!" suara Kim Taehyung bersorak di belakangnya.

.

.

Jungkook tidak menyangka atasannya bisa bertindak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Menarik Jungkook dari satu wahana ke wahana lain. Yang mengherankan adalah Jungkook tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Ia menikmatinya, tertawa, berteriak, melakukan hal-hal yang sudah lama sekali ia tak lakukan, _atau malah tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya_.

"Jeon, wahana _ice skating_?" Kim Taehyung mengerlingkan matanya

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Kim Taehyung, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

 _"_ _Perhatian untuk para pengunjung Lotte World. Taman Hiburan Lotte World akan segera ditutup. Pengunjung dapat keluar dari pintu keluar utama di sebelah utara. Sekali lagi, Perhatian untuk para pengunjung Lotte World. Taman Hiburan Lotte World akan segera ditutup. Pengunjung dapat keluar dari pintu keluar utama di sebelah utara. Teima kasih atas kunjungannya. Selamat malam_ "

Sedikit kekecewaan tersirat di wajah Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas berat dan tertunduk.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat melihat bawahannya itu menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya terulur, mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jungkook. Kim Taehyung perlu membungkukan badan agar dapat melihat wajah Jungkook yang tertunduk.

"Kau masih ingin main?" Tanya Kim Taehyung

"Thwidhak" gumaman Jungkook terdengar lucu karena ia berbicara saat tangan Kim Taehyung masih menarik pipinya.

" _Huft_ …. _mianhae…_. Nanti kita main lagi… Sekarang kita harus keluar, Jeon. Atau kau mau menginap di sini?" Kim Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook seolah Jungkook anak kecil yang sedang merengek minta dibelikan permen.

Tindakan Kim Taehyung barusan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Jungkook. Yang dipelototi malah tertawa dan menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar dari area taman hiburan.

.

.

* * *

Kini mereka berada di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap tepat ke danau Seokchon, dengan tangan masing-masing memegang minuman panas. Masih banyak orang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Ada beberapa pasangan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, atau seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya di punggung, sepertinya anak itu lelah seharian bermain di taman hiburan.

Beberapa waktu lalu atasannya yang _aneh_ itu tiba-tiba berseru saat memandang langit dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang kini mereka duduki, tanpa mengindahkan Jungkook yang sudah lelah, ingin segera pulang.

Jungkook memandang Kim Taehyung yang menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memandang langit malam kota Seoul.

Kim Taehyung bisa dibilang laki-laki paling tampan di firma. Ia seperti magnet bagi para wanita bersuami untuk menceraikan suaminya demi hanya untuk berkonsultasi dengan kepala tim konsultannya itu, _yah atau berkencan dengannya._ Jungkook tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai kedekatan Kim Taehyung dengan para kliennya, tetapi sepertinya, Ia bukan tipe yang suka bermain-main dengan klien. Tentu itu akan dapat merusak reputasi firmanya. Tentu saja firma milik Kim Taehyung, karena ia menemukan fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah adik dari direktur Kim Namjoon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudah puas menatap?" Taehyung berbicara tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang di langit sana.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah botol minuman yang dipegangnya.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook, kau fikir aku berbicara dengan makhluk astral sekitar sini?" pertanyaan Kim Taehyung disambut dengan dengusan kecil dari _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

"Kim- _ssi_ , sebelumnya ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas malam ini, tapi kenapa kau mengajakku, maksudku.. untuk apa kita bermain disini?" Akhirnya Jungkook sempat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganjal sejak ia sadar bahwa kedatangannya ke Jamsil beberapa jam yang lalu bukan untuk menemui klien, melainkan menyerahkan diri untuk dijebak oleh atasannya itu.

"Untuk kencan" jawab Kim Taehyung singkat

"Kau lucu!" cibir Jungkook

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Banyak hal yang lucu" Ingatan Jungkook melayang ke memori sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu hingga saat mereka duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman hiburan malam ini.

"Aku tak tahu apakah memang kau bersikap seperti ini dengan semua rekan kerjamu, atau memang kau manusia yang sedikit _aneh_. Ayolah, menculik seseorang ke taman hiburan?" lanjut Jungkook

"Apa kau merasa diculik?"

"Aku disini sebagai pihak yang bertanya, Kim- _ssi_ " sepertinya Jungkook sudah mulai kembali ke karakter aslinya, setelah ia seperti tersihir selama 2 jam terakhir. Ingin rasanya ia menyiram minuman yang ia pegang ke wajah atasannya itu. Atasannya itu luar biasa menyebalkan.

Kim Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil dari posisinya, menyampirkan lengan ke dahinya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Kim Taehyung.

 _Hening_

Entah mengapa suasana sekitar mereka yang semula ramai, kini menjadi sepi. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang disana selain mereka berdua.

Jungkook sempat mengintip arlojinya yang menunjukan angka 11.05, sebelum suara Kim Taehyung memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Aku… juga berharap aku bisa melakukan hal yang lucu, Jeon." Kim Tahyung tertawa kecil.

"Tapi.. aku begitu menyedihkan" imbuhnya lirih

Jungkook yakin ia mendengar atasannya itu berkata bahwa dirinya sendiri itu menyedihkan. Suara Kim Taehyung sangat pelan. Mungkin, jika Jungkook tidak sedang melihat wajahnya dan tak sengaja melihat pergerakan bibirnya, Jungkook yakin kalimat barusan akan luput dari perhatiannya.

Jungkook sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, mengapa, tetapi terhenti saat ia mendengar Kim Taehyung memanggil lirih namanya.

"Jeon…."

"Pernahkah kau menemukan satu bintang yang paling indah di langit? Kau setiap hari menatapnya, bencengkrama dengannya. Kau merasa bahwa bintang itu satu-satunya penerangmu, dan hidupmu… Walau ada banyak bintang di langit sana, kau dapat mengingat tepat bahwa itu adalah bintangmu. Dimanapun kau berada, kau selalu tahu ia adalah bintang milikmu."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku memilikinya" Kim Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, kini tangannya menunjuk ke arah bintang yang paling kecil di langit, sinarnya tak tampak terang, hanya berpendar tipis. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa memang ada sebuah bintang disana.

"Itu bintangmu?" Tanya Jungkook bingung

"Indah bukan?" Kim Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas sebelum kembali memandangi bintang miliknya.

Jungkook bergantian melihat wajah atasannya dan bintang yang ditunjuknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, _heran_.

Hening sesaat sebelum Jungkook memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Itu… bintang yang kecil. Letaknya cukup jauh dari bintang yang lain. Seperti…bintang itu 'sendirian', Kim- _ssi_."

"Benar… bintang itu 'terlihat' kecil karena jauh dari bumi"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? bintang itu bahkan hampir tak terlihat"

Jungkook secara tak sadar berada di keadaan yang tak pernah terbayang olehnya selama ini. Duduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama atasannya yang aneh dengan percakapan _absurd_ tentang bintang.

"Aku selalu tahu, dia selalu bisa menarik atensiku. Dia banyak mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Dia begitu kecil, rapuh. Hingga aku takut untuk hanya menyentuhnya. Namun saat aku ingin mendekapnya, aku baru tersadar bahwa ia terlalu jauh"

Jungkook terdiam, ia sedikit merasakan sakit - _panas_ \- di dadanya, ketika mendengar atasan yang super kejam dan anehnya itu berbicara mengenai orang lain yang sepertinya penting bagi dirinya. Jungkook tak mungkin memiliki orang yang spesial seperti itu. Dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Jeon menjadikannya mengesampingkan hal cengeng seperti _cinta_.

Udara malam mulai menelusup ke celah syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Jungkook sempat lupa bahwa ia memakai itu selama 2 jam terakhir. Ia baru tersadar setelah aroma yang keluar dari syal itu memenuhi indra penciumannya, sedangkan sang pemilik syal masih setia memandang bintang kecilnya.

"Apa dosaku di kehidupan yang lalu, Jeon?" Jungkook menatap Kim Taehyung, melihat ada linangan air mata di sudut mata atasannya. Atasannya itu terlihat rapuh.

' _kau yang terlihat rapuh Kim-ssi, bukan bintangnya_ ' ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Secara tak sadar jemarinya menggapai sudut mata Kim Taehyung seraya menghapus sesuatu yang memang tak ia bayangkan berada di wajah Kim Taehyung.

Gerakan lembut Jungkook membangunkan Kim Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Gerakan itu menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa kini terdapat sepasang mata penuh kesedihan yang menatap dirinya, seakan sang pemilik merasakan apa yang Kim Taehyung rasakan.

Jungkook tersentak ketika Kim Taehyung menahan tangannya. Ia hendak menepisnya. Tetapi jemari kuat Kim Taehyung menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook ingin mendorong atasannnya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Namun niatan itu sirna ketika melihat wajah Kim Taehyung dipenuhi kesedihan.

Bulir air masih jatuh di sana walau tanpa perlu memejamkan matanya. Karena memang mata itu tidak sedetikpun berkedip. Matanya memandang nanar ke dalam mata Jungkook. Seakan apa yang Jungkook lakukan barusan adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan dimana atasannya yang setiap hari terlihat kejam, tetapi juga tangguh, saat ini terlihat begitu menderita dalam diamnya.

Jungkook belum lama mengenal Kim Taehyung, ia juga merasa tidak perlu untuk ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Jungkook tidak mengenal kata peduli atau menyayangi.

Tetapi malam ini, dengan segala kelelahan yang kakinya rasakan akibat berlarian di taman bermain, kepalanya yang sedikit mabuk akibat aroma Kim Taehyung yang menguar dari syal di lehernya. Jungkook merasa frustasi melihat pria didepannya seperti ini. Untuk pertama kali di kehidupan Jungkook sebagai pria dewasa. _Ia ingin merasa peduli_.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak menolak ketika Kim Taehyung menjadikan telapak tangannya sandaran dan tempat untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia malah membelai lembut wajah atasannya dan membantu menghapus sisa-sisa butiran kesedihan yang tadi sempat mengalir di sana.

Jungkook tidak menolak ketika Kim Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Yang Jungkook inginkan hanya rasa sakit di dadanya yang berasal dari pria di depannya ini lenyap.

Jungkook tidak menjauh ketika Kim Taehyung menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, dan berulang kali mengatakan kalimat "jangan pergi lagi, kumohon…"

Jungkook tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan dalam milik atasannya, ia malah membalas tatapan yang berjarak kurang dari satu jengkal itu.

Jungkook juga tidak menolak ketika bibirnya sekali lagi dikecup seenaknya, Ia malah membalas kecupan di bibirnya dan berharap menjadi lebih lama. Kepala Jungkook kosong. Ini tidak benar, tetapi hanya ini yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang. Jungkook tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain keinginan yang kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian pria penggila bintang itu.

Kim Taehyung melepas ciumannya, meninggalkan bibir setengah terbuka Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook bisa mendengar bisikan kecil dan merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya.

 **"** **Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Kook"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Alohaaa~~~!_**

Floss akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk update ff ini. Omatase shimashitaaa~~~!

Jadi? jadi?

Bagaimanaaa? Alurnya pelan? Emang iya sih. Aku kini sedang menikmati interaksi Taekook tiap detiknya. Termasuk interaksi mereka di BV season 2 akhir-akhir ini. (Aku bisa kekurangan darah setiap hari karena mereka ya Tuhan . )

Nah, dari sini sepertinya…. sepertinya… _uhuk_

Di Chapter ini tidak ada _flash back~_ EHE HE HE

Berikan komentar tentang cerita ini ya ^^ As usual, **_your review is my charm_** :D

Terima kasih untuk **Winter Red** dan **warmwintersuga** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membantuku di sela kesibukan kalian.

Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca First Love!

Kembali kuucapkan terima kasih lagi dan lagi, yang telah menambahkan cerita ini ke dalam favorite kalian dan apalagi yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview.

Aku harap kalian bisa menyukai First Love sebagaimana aku menyukainya. ( _Loh_?)

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Floss_**

* * *

 ** _The replies are here guys!_** **:**

 **syupit:** sayangnya di chapter 3 ini tidak ada flashback nya. Tidak apa-apa kan? :'( Namjoon sepertinya sudah lebih baik ya, walau masih ada bandage yang melilit kakinya saat update monstudio kemarin

 **SwaggxrBang:** Semoga suatu saat semua pertanyaanmu terjawab. Maaf alurnya akan kubuat bolak balik seterusnya :3 . Terima kasih banyaaak ^^

 **Cho KyuNa** : Tae itu Kim Taehyung pria tampan dari firma kim dengan sejuta pesona XD

 **KukisEnaHALAL** : apakah ini RoseKook? Hahahah tuh udah di civok yaaaaah! XD XD

 **peiluvjae** : hehe, aku jadi malu *ikut-ikut merona kaya kuki* maaf kalau banyak yang ku ganti dan kedepannya mungkin lebih banyak lagi. Ini chap 3 sudah ku update arigatou ^^

 **Viellert** : Karena mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain #slap. Hahaha sepertinya begitu. Coba itu disuruh santai sedikit siapa tau ada inget-ingetnya

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Terima kasiiih dorongan semangatnya ^^ semoga tulisanku tidak membosankan kali ini. Iya benar memang mendapatkan notifikasi email dari kalian sungguh moodbooster ^^. Mungkin kedepannya bahasa japannya akan berkurang :D (atau tidak) hahahha

 **vkooknokookv** : Boleh boleeeeh, waaaaaaah! Daebak! Tebakan yang bagus. Tapi apakah benar seperti itu hanya mereka yang tahu –" (hahahahhha)

 **Under taker-ssi** : iyaa aku baca dan juga menonton animenya. Aaah~ terima kasih banyaaak ^^ hahaha chapter 3 ini agak keluar dari sekaiichi taka pa kan? :D, kok gemaz sama akuu ? *pout* (hahahha)

 **SparkyuWLF137 :** Apa sih yang ngga buat kamu. Ini sudah kulanjutkan (ehe) *nyengir kuda*

 **dwi-yomi :** terima kasih :3 semoga aku tetap bisa menulis yang manis-manis seperti bagian yang kamu komentari, (chapter 1 ya?) hahaha. hayoloh, tanda Tanya itu apakah akan terjawab? Hmmm *ikut mikir*

 **Guest** : hai Guest, siapapun dirimu.. chun itu siapa yaa? *mendadak author mau lupa juga *****

 **Ly379** :pemikiran yang bagus _ly_ :3 coba di jitak kepala Jungkook itu biar kasih clue, sebenarnya ada apa

 **nueljyp** : terima kasih banyaak. Aku pun sama penasarannya denganmu *eh hahahahha. Selamat menikmati


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Kookie…. Mianhae… bolehkah aku menciummu?"_

 _"_ _Mm.." Kookie mengangguk, kookie yang polos berpikir ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya yang manis dan singkat seperti di komik. Wajahnya memerah, entah seperti hanya dengan membayangkannya saja._

 _"_ _Gomawo Kookie-ah" yang lebih tua tersenyum, mendekatkan bibir mereka._

 _Manis…_

 _Ciuman itu terasa manis. Jongkook memejamkan matanya. Jungkook ingin seperti ini selamanya, bersama sunbaenya. Karena kali ini ia yakin bahwa sunbae juga menyukainya. Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir mereka berdua mulai terpisah._

 _Ia dapat merasakan keningnya dikecup, dan suara berat yang familiar menyapa telinganya_

' _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Kook_ '

.

.

Jungkook terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, mencari oksigen dari udara dalam kamarnya.

' _apa itu?'_ Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Jungkook perlahan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, meraba setiap inchi bibir yang telah disentuh oleh bibir pria lain. Ingatannya melayang ke apa yang terjadi di Seokchon semalam, dengan apa yang ia lakukan, bagaimana ia dan Kim Taehyung menumpahkan emosi masing-masing melalui sebuah ciuman. Keningnya berkerut, ingin mengingat mimpi yang baru tadi menyapanya dengan tidak sopan, meninggalkan semburat rona merah di wajahnya, dan rasa panas di….. tenggorokannya.

' _Ah sial aku demam_!'

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kookie, kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali hari ini?" _Eomma_ nya bertanya dengan suara merdu seperti biasa.

"Aku baik _eomma_ , hanya saja aku masih kenyang." Jawab Jungkook yang masih duduk di kursi di depan _eomma_ cantiknya.

Hanya ada dia dan ibunya, seperti hari-hari biasa. _Appa_ nya akan pulang untuk makan malam apabila ia tidak sibuk.

"Benarkah? Apa kau makan di luar?" Tanya wanita berusia paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu

Jungkook terdiam, ia tak berani berbohong pada _eomma_ nya _,_ tetapi ia tak mau membuat ibunya marah. Jungkook memang tidak pernah makan di restoran cepat saji, karena sang ibu bilang itu bukan makanan yang baik untuk tubuh.

"Kookie?" _eomma_ nya menekankan nada suaranya

" _Ne_ _eomma_ , _mianhae_ " Jungkook tertunduk.

"Jadi benar kau sudah makan? Di luar? _huft…_ apa yang kau makan?"

"Burger" gumam Jungkook

"Enak?"

"….e..nak.. _eomma_ " suara Jungkook makin tenggelam, sama dengan kepalanya yang semakin tertunduk.

"Kookie, lihat _eomma_ " Perintah nyonya Jeon, tetapi yang diperintahkan tetap tertunduk.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tau ia dalam masalah besar jika ibunya memanggil namanya dengan 'lengkap'. Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak siap melihat wajah ibunya yang marah, sungguh tidak siap.

 _Tuk_

" _Aw_!" Jungkook berteriak sambil mengusap-usap kening yang baru saja kena 'sentilan' _eomma_ nya.

"Janji tak akan menutupi apa-apa lagi dari _eomma_?" Tanya ibunya dengan sedikit nada memerintah di sana.

" _Eomma_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja _eomma_ marah! Tapi bukan karena kau makan di luar, tapi karena kookie-ku yang manis sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasia sama _eomma_ " katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ceritakan bagaimana acara makan bersama teman-temanmu. _Omo!_ Tunggu dulu, _eomma_ harus membereskan piring kotor." Cicit _eomma_ nya lucu.

Ibunya terburu-buru memberesan peralatan makan di depannya maupun di depan Jungkook.

Sepanjang cerita ibunya hanya tersenyum, sesekali tertawa melihat mimik Jungkook saat menirukan bagaimana ia memakan hamburger pertamanya.

" _Eomma_ senang kau sudah memiliki teman"

 ** _._**

 ** _slap_**

Pipi Jungkook terasa panas. Di depannya terpampang wajah _eomma_ tersayangnya dengan mata penuh amarah.

' _mengapa eomma menamparku?'_

 _Gelap_

" _Jungkoooooook_!" Suara nyaring ibunya memekakan telinga

 _Gelap_

.

.

.

" _Eomma_!"

Jungkook terbangun bermandikan peluh disekujur tubuhnya, badannya gemetar.

"Sssh, kookie tenang.."

Sebuah suara mencoba menenangkannya. Jungkook tidak mampu menahan airmatanya yang mengalir deras sekarang. Ia tidak mampu melihat orang yang kini sedang memeluknya dan membelai punggungnya. Ia hanya ingin mimpi buruk yang baru ia lewati pergi.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak di pelukan orang yang sekarang terus menerus merapalkan kata penenang untuk Jungkook.

Bagaikan mantra, kata penenang dari suara tersebut membuat Jungkook merasa lebih tenang.

" _Eomma, mianhae_ " Gumam Jungkook yang tak mampu membuka matanya, dan kembali jatuh ke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa kering ditenggorokannya. Badannya sungguh lemas, ia menunggu energinya terkumpul untuk bangun dari tempatnya dan mencari air. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, berharap ia akan menemukan setidaknya satu botol air mineral di suatu tempat di dekatnya.

Alih-alih mendapatkan air mineral, pandangan Jungkook mendapatkan pria yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ia tertidur dengan posisi yang aneh, tubuhnya yang tinggi bersandar tak nyaman di kepala kursi, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan kaki kanannya bersimpuh di satu kaki yang lain.

Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat jelas siapa sosok yang berada di kamar bersamanya.

' _aw. sakit kepala sial_ '

Jungkook merutuk karena saat menyipitkan mata, bukannya dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas malah sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa perutnya pun terasa aneh. Tidak peduli dengan energi yang belum terkumpul. Iapun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana.

"Jeon?" suara itu, suara familiar yang baru saja menenangkannya di alam mimpi kembali menyapanya.

' _mengapa ia ada disini? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia bisa masuk?'_

Tetapi persetan dengan si pemilik suara dan pertanyaan di kepalanya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah mengenyahkan rasa sakit kepala dan mual yang berasal dari perutnya.

"Jeon…kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu kembali bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan… ke sini _"_ larang Jungkook pelan.

.

.

Jungkook masih memegang kepalanya saat melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di sana

Di depannya sekarang berdiri atasannya, Kim Taehyung, memegang gelas di tangan kanannya dan mangkuk di tangan kirinyadengan wajah yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan. _Khawatir? Sedih? Marah?_

"Ini minumlah" titah Kim Taehyung segera saat ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada-"

"Sst! Duduk, dan minum ini" sekali lagi hanya perintah yang keluar dari yang lebih tua memotong pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim- _ssi_. Ini kamarku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook melawan sakit kepala yang menderanya dan berjalan menjauh dari atasannya itu.

"Duduk dan makan, nanti aku akan jelaskan" Jawabnya

Kali ini Jungkook menurut, kepalanya sakit, tubuhnya lemas seolah tidak ada tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menolak perintah atasannya itu.

Jungkook duduk di tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah atasannya sambil memakan bubur yang sudah tidak terlalu panas, atau lebih tepatnya sudah dingin.

Atasannya tidak mencoba memberi penjelasan apapun mengenai dia yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook, ia hanya terdiam di kursi yang sama dengan yang tadi ia duduk sambil bersedekap memperhatikan Jungkook dengan tatapan yang intens, seolah ia tidak ingin melewatkan gerakan apapun yang Jungkook lakukan,

Tangan Jungkook berhenti menyendok ketika ia mulai merasa mual lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala

"Aku sudah kenyang, maaf"

"Habiskan" Ucap Kim Taehyung singkat namun dengan nada lembut di dalamnya

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya menaruh nampan beserta mangkuknya ke atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook bisa mendengar atasannya itu mendecak kesal, sebelum kembali memaksanya untuk menghabiskan makanan.

"Jeon, habiskan"

"Sungguh Kim- _ssi_ , aku sudah kenyang"

Kali ini Kim Taehyung sendiri yang mengambil mangkuk yang berisi setengah porsi bubur itu.

"Ini! Habiskan" Kim Taehyung menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke depan mulut Jungkook

Jungkook masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mohon maaf merepotkan" Jungkook menolak suapan itu dengan sopan.

Kim Taehyung menaruh sendok kembali ke dalam mangkuknya dengan kasar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa? tidak apa-apa bagaimana, kau tidur, _ah_ , hampir seperti orang pingsan seharian! Saat aku masuk, hampir aku memanggil _ambulance_. Badanmu panas! Tadi kau muntah! Kau masih bilang bahwa dirimu tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook terdiam

"Jeon, dengar. Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau merepotkanku" Kim Taehyung memijat pelipisnya.

"Makan" Ucap Kim Taehyung kembali dengan penuh penekanan disana, menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ke depan mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook sempat membuka mulutnya, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk makan sendiri. Dan mengambil sendok beserta mangkuk bubur dari tangan Kim Taehyung.

"Minum ini" Kim Taehyung menyodorkan sebutir tablet dan segelas air putih setelah Jungkook menghabiskan buburmya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau fikir ini racun? Tentu saja obat. Minumlah, Jeon" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya dan mengambil obat dari tangan atasannya lalu meminumnya.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengambil _coat_ miliknya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Jungkook masih terlelap setelah meminum obatnya. Tadi pagi, ia mencoba menghubungi Jungkook tapi tak ada satu pesan yang dibalas oleh Jungkook, panggilannya pun hanya berujung pada _mailbox_.

Awalnya ia pikir bahwa Jungkook menghindari dirinya setelah kejadian malam itu. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu bukan yang menjadi penyebab puluhan pesan singkat dan panggilannya tidak terbalas, karena saat ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Jungkook, ia sadar bahwa Jungkook ada di dalam sana dengan suara ponsel yang bergema. Ia sadar bahwa Jungkook di dalam sana tetapi tidak dapat mengangkat ponselnya, tidak dapat membuka pintu atau sekedar mengumpat untuk mengusirnya. _Jeon Jungkook ada di dalam sana dan tidak dalam kondisi yang baik._

Kim Taehyung menutup pintu kamar apartemen Jungkook dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia hampir saja menghancurkan pintu sialan itu tadi siang, sebelum ia berpikir waras dan menghubungi pemilik gedung untuk membukakan pintu apartemen Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung berjalan keluar gedung, hatinya berat untuk meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri, setelah ia melihat bagaimana Jungkook lemah dalam sakitnya atau tersiksa dalam mimpinya.

 _Drrrr drrrr_

" _yeoboseo"_ Kim Taehyung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku sudah di jalan, _hyung_ … tapi tak bisa kah besok saja ?"

Kim Taehyung berharap pekerjaanya dapat ditunda kali ini. _Ayolah_ , ini hari minggu dan ia sungguh berat untuk meninggalkan Jungkook. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan panggilan kerja.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit" jelas Kim Taehyung

' _aku harap kau baik-baik saja, kook'_ Kim Taehyung berdoa dalam hati seraya melihat sekali lagi gedung apartemen yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

* * *

Ruangan tim konsultan sepi saat Jungkook dengan susah payah memaksa tubuhnya untuk masuk kerja pagi itu. Sebenarnya suasana kantor yang seperti itu adalah pemandangan biasa di kantor. Jungkook pun biasanya hanya berada di Kantor apabila ia harus menganalisa dokumen, sisanya ia akan habiskan bekerja di luar untuk bertemu klien atau minimal di 'ruang konsultasi' firmanya.

Jungkookpun hanya ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen dan _form_ untuk kemudian menemui kliennya di ruang konsultasi.

"Kau?" Suara berat itu membuat Jungkook terlonjak.

"Astaga Kim- _ssi_ " Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan beberapa map yang ia pegang.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Matanya menyipit di balik kacamata berbingkai perak

"Oh maaf, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa form, dan akan langsung ke ruangan konsultasi" Terang Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian berjalan mendekat sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"A-" Jungkook kaget ketika punggung tangan atasannya yang dingin mampir di keningnya.

"Taruh kembali dokumen-dokumen itu, dan pulanglah" Kim Taehyung menunjuk dokumen yang ada di tangan Jungkook.

"Maaf?" Jungkook ingin memastikan kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung mendecak kesal,

"Pulanglah, aku yang akan mengurus ini" diambilnya map yang berisi dokumen untuk klien baru dari tangan Jungkook dan mengetuk-ngetukan map itu di kepala bawahannya.

"Tapi.."

" _No buts_ , Jeon" Kim Taehyung berjalan keluar ruangan memunggungi bawahannya.

' _apa yang ia maksud dengan menyuruhku pulang? Apa aku dipecat? Hah?_ '

Jungkook tidak mau begitu saja menuruti perintah atasannya, apalagi perintah untuk pulang pada jam kerja.

' _aku tidak akan pulang!'_

"Kim- _ssi_!" Jungkook mengejar atasannya yang sudah berada di depan lift sekarang.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyuruhku pulang? Kau tidak berhak untuk memecatku" saat ia berhasil menyusul kepala tim konsultannya.

Kim Taehyung memandang heran pada bawahannya.

"Dengar Jeon, aku tidak memecatmu. Kau tahu aku tak punya otoritas untuk itu."

"Maka aku tak akan pulang, dan akan bersiap menemui klien di ruangan konsultasi" Jungkook berusaha merebut dokumen dari atasannya yang berujung dengan kegagalan, karena atasannya mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat.

Kim Taehyung menunjuk wajah Jungkook, "Aku tidak mau orang sakit berada di ruanganku atau bertemu dengan klien-klienku"

' _apa?_ ' ia tidak habis pikir atasannya yang super kejam itu bertambah level kekejamannya setiap hari.

"Aku tidak sakit, dan yang akan datang adalah klienku bukan klienmu"

Kim Tehyung tertawa, "Katakan itu pada mata sembabmu. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan klien firma Kim tertular sakit?"

' _apakah aku bisa mencekik orang ini sekarang juga?'_

 ** _ting_**

Kim Taehyung melenggang masuk ke dalam lift yang baru saja tiba di lantai mereka.

"Aku tidak sakit!" Jungkook ikut masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol menuju lantai ruangan konsultasi.

Kim Taehyung menarik tangan bawahannya yang masih berada di atas panel tombol lift.

"Jeon, jangan keras kepala" Suara berat Kim Taehyung mengintimidasi , matanya menyiratkan amarah.

"Bukan aku yang keras kepala di sini, _Sir_." Jungkook membalas tatapan atasannya dengan emosi yang sama.

"Bisakah kau buat ini menjadi lebih mudah, Jeon?"

"Kau yang mempersulitnya, Kim- _ssi_ "

 ** _ting_**

Kim Taehyung berjalan cepat keluar lift. Membuka kasar pintu ruangan konsultan dan membanting dokumen-dokumen itu ke atas meja besar, meja kepala tim konsultan yang sama seperti di ruangan kerja mereka.

Min Yoongi yang telah berada di ruangan lebih dulu, menatap tajam ke arah kepala tim konsultan mereka dan beralih ke Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja masuk ruangan menyusul kepala konsultan nya itu.

"Wow! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Apakah kalian baru saja kehilangan klien besar hah?" Tanya Min Yoongi

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Min Yoongi pada Jungkook.

"Maaf, Min- _ssi_." Jungkook membanting tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat

Min Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mempelajari dokumen yang berada di hadapannya.

* * *

Jungkook bisa melewati harinya dengan baik. Sedikit demam tidak akan mengganggunya untuk bekerja. Ia menemui beberapa klien yang di jadwalkan konsultasi hari ini. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Jungkook tidak melihat kepala tim konsultannya itu lagi.

Tidak sampai penghujung hari, Ia melihat Kim Taehyung berdiri di pintu masuk firma. Jungkook berniat hanya untuk membungkuk hormat untuk berpamitan.

"Selamat malam, Kim- _ssi_ , terima kasih untuk hari ini" Jungkook membungkuk sopan dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan atasannya

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jungkook menoleh kembali ke atasannya yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

"Pulang?" Entah kenapa jawaban Jungkook malah memiliki nada pertanyaan di dalamnya.

"Tapi arahnya ke sini"

"heh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, _bingung_.

"Kau hari ini pulang denganku"

"Ah, tidak-tidak terima kasih, aku akan pulang sendiri" tolak Jungkook sopan.

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar kata tidak darimu hari ini, ikut aku" Kim Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kim Taehyung setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan atasannya, sesungguhnya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan perkataann atasannya tadi pagi.

Kim Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dari kursi belakang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas berisi sesuatu yang hangat pada Jungkook, "Makan itu"

"Terima kasih, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi, Jeon. Makan itu sekarang, kita tidak akan pulang sampai kau selesai menghabiskannya"

Jungkook dengan enggan membukanya. Ia lebih baik menurut sementara, daripada harus terjebak terlalu lama dengan atasannya.

Keengganan Jungkook berganti dengan kegembiraan saat indra penciumannya mencium aroma menggiurkan dari dalam bungkusan yang ada ditangannya, air liur tiba-tiba serasa memenuhi mulutnya, ia memang demam, tapi tidak mempengaruhi indra penciumannya dan selera makannya apabila ia bertemu dengan makanan itu.

' _cheeseburger!_ ' Soraknya dalam hati disusul dengan senyum lebar serta mata penuh kegembiraan saat melihat makanan favoritnya di dalam bungkusan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menutupi kegembiraan yang meluap saat bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya di depan Kim Taehyung.

Tetapi terlambat, Kim Taehyung sudah melihat bagaimana Jeon Jungkook tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado natal pertamanya.

"Ada dua?" Jungkook membuka bungkusannya lebih lebar, dan menyadari terdapat dua bungkus burger disana, "Ini" Imbuh Jungkook, menyodorkan salah satu burger ke pemilik burger yang sebenarnya.

"Dua-duanya untukmu, makanlah" Kim Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut yang lebih muda.

" _Gomawo_ " Jungkook menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari tatapan Kim Taehyung.

"Makanlah, agar kita bisa pulang lebih cepat dan kau bisa beristirahat"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai menyuap burgernya. Mungkin benar ia sudah sembuh, orang sakit tidak akan malan burger dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan seperti yang Jungkook lakukan saat ini.

"Jangan mengunyah terlalu cepat, kau bisa tersedak" Kim Taehyung menaruh air mineral di dasbor mobil tepat di depan tempat duduk Jungkook.

 _"_ _Gomhawho_ " Yang ditegur malah tersenyum dengan dengan pipi menggembung. Kim Taehyung yakin didalamnya penuh dengan _cheeseburger_.

"Iya, iya telan dulu baru berbicara" Kim Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah bawahannya yang keras kepala.

"Dasar kelinci" imbuhnya pelan

Jungkook menoleh cepat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh atasannya.

"Apa? Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

" _Ani_..habiskan makanannya" elak Kim Taehyung

Bersamaan suapan burgernya yang terakhir, Ia mendengar suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Kim Taehyung benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya. Mereka baru bisa pulang saat Jungkook menghabiskan makanannya.

Perjalanan singkat mereka hanya di ramaikan oleh suara musik yang berasal dari _CD player_ di mobil Kim Taehyung. Mereka tak banyak berbicara, kadang atasannya itu bersenandung. Tidak sampai 20 menit mereka sudah sampai di area parkir apartemen mereka.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Kim- _ssi_ "

 ** _ceklek_**

Suara kunci pintu mobil yang terbuka

"Kim- _ssi_ , kemarin…"

Jungkok menghentikan kalimatnya, Ia sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana atasannya itu bisa masuk ke apartemennya dan apa alasannya. Tetapi sebagian logika Jungkook berkata untuk membiarkannya, melupakannya.

Jungkook bisa mendengar atasannya itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf, kemarin aku meminta pemilik gedung untuk membukakan apartemenmu. Aku sudah mengembalikan kuncinya ke pemilik apartemen semalam."

Jungkook ber-oh pelan.

 _Hening_

Jungkook rasa hal ini tidak perlu diperpanjang, karena tidak akan merubah apapun. Benar, yang telah terjadi sudahlah terjadi. Percuma Ia mengungkitnya. Jungkook selalu berpikir seperti itu, dengan cara itu. _Selalu_.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk tumpangannya"

"Jeon…"

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sempat Ia buka, "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit mengandalkanku?"

Jungkook mengenali mata itu, tatapan itu.

"Dan bisakah setidaknya mengingatku, sedikit saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hi ~~

Helloo~

Alloha (masih edisi Hawaii banget flo?)

Maafkan diriku yang selalu lama dalam meng _update_ First Love ini. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang membaca ini. Aku berterima kasih, sungguh! Aku cinta kalian. Apakah kalian mencintaiku? #slap oke aku receh.

Bagaimana chapter 4 ini? Ceritakan padaku ^^

Salam sayang selalu,

Floss~

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk, terima kasih yang sering meninggalkan teorinya vkooknokookv, dan juga untuk syupit, swagggxrBang, sparkyu, diana sherry dan semua yang telah membaca cerita ini dari pertama. Thank you so much ^^

 **Princekimtaehyung** : kamu jangan nangis, nanti yang baca ceritanya siapa? . hehe, makasih ^^ semoga ga bosen ya

 **Vkooknokookv :** tolong itu garis bawah, cetak tebal dan cetak miring! You're the best, lol, namjoon mungkin tempe –" #slap digampar kamuh~ hehe  
 **SparkyuELF137 :** Mungkin … hahah, aku senang kalau penasaran, aku sedih kalo kamu bosan : (  
 **Bunnytailed** : hah? Aduh terima kasih. Tapi hanya ini kemampuanku.. mungkin masih jauh dr kata bagus . iyaaa.. aku selalu berusaha menulis jika ada waktu, review kalian ini sebagai reminder dan penyemangat aku :'')  
 **Ly379 :** yooo ~  
 **syupit :** halo syuupiiiittttt, ini aku udah apdet. Nih.. semoga tidak membosankan  
 **dianaindriani :** #timjangansiksataehyung :D  
 **Julia Kie :** nah nah itu, itu tuh… kira-kira itu jk apa bukan? Apa taehyung? Apa aku diantara mereka? #dijorokinkejurang heheheh  
 **SherryMC :** Semoga kekepoanmu berlanjut ya sherry :3

 **SwaggxrBang :** really? Aduh aku terharu kalau apa yang ingin kalian rasakan bisa sampai.. terima kasiiih! Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan ya .

 **Kookiefans :** aku sudah berusaha secepatnya update , semoga kamu terus membaca cerita ini sampai selesai :3

 **Kazamatsu :** Waduuuh berat nih requestnya XD untuk saat ini aku belum terfikir kea rah situ. Aku ingin first love bisa selesai. Request nya ditampung ya, kazamatsu-san! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeon…"

Jungkook menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sempat Ia buka, "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit mengandalkanku?" Kim Taehyung memohon dengan suara rendahnya.

Jungkook mengenali mata itu, tatapan itu.

"Dan bisakah setidaknya mengingatku, sedikit saja?"

Jeon Jungkook terdiam. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui Kim Taehyung sebelum ini, dan terlalu gila apabila pria itu merupakan kerabat atau kenalannya di kehidupan sebelumnya, dan kini dia setengah mati menyuruh Jungkook mengingatnya. _Mustahil_.

"Aku.. sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri Kim- _ssi_. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu."

"Dan membiarkan kau seperti kemarin? Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bagaimana kalau itu lebih dari demam ? Kita hanya berbeda satu kamar, terpisah satu dinding mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Jeon Jungkook tidak menjawab, pikiranya sibuk menata hatinya. Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian semacam ini. Dan Ia tidak menduga hal itu Ia dapat dari orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung menggapai wajah Jungkook, "Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan melepaskanmu bukan?" Ia menatap dalam-dalam sepasang netra hitam milik yang lebih muda.

Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya kikuk, "Aku…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengingatku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu" potong Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf.." gumam Jungkook

Kim Taehyung membelai pipi yang lebih muda dengan lembut. Ia tahu, Jungkook sedang berpikir keras, menilik dari kerutan di dahinya. "Jeon, aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu akan membuatmu menyadariku atau malah membenciku. Tetapi kau berarti untukku, lebih dari apa yang kau bisa duga"

"Aku …." Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Kim Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, "Hm?"

"Maaf aku yakin aku tidak benar-benar mengenalmu sebelum ini. Bisakah kau menghentikan ini semua, Kim- _ssi_?" Jungkook melepaskan kedua tangan atasannya dari wajahnya.

Tergambar rasa kekecewaan dari raut wajah Kim muda, walaupun detik selanjutnya Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Aku tidak akan pergi walau kau mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Mengerti?"

Jeon Jungkook tahu bahwa Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Ia tidak akan pernah mencintai orang lain dan tidak akan pernah dicintai oleh orang lain. Jeon Jungkook mengetahuinya dengan pasti, tetapi apa yang Ia rasakan kali ini…..

' _tidak kook tidak'_ Jungkook berusaha menenangkan diri, menjauhkan pikirannya dari ide tentang perasaan asing yang Ia tahu Ia tidak akan pernah memilikinya.

"Maaf, mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan lebih baik lagi sehingga tidak akan terus menerus merepotkan mu."

Kim Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mengingatkan Jungkook tentang ia yang tidak akan pernah merepotkan bagi Kim muda.

Tetapi Jungkook lebih cepat untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih atas malam ini, aku akan memastikan mengganti makan malamnya." Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil agar mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Jeon" Panggil Kim Taehyung

Jungkook kembali membuka pintu mobil atasannya, Ia tiak ingin bertindak tidak sopan pada atasannya, walaupun Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, "Ya?" Sahut Jungkook yang sekarang membungkukkan badannya untuk dapat melihat orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Selamat malam" ujar Kim Taehyung dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Kim- _ssi_ " Ia membungkuk, lalu kembali menutup pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Kim Taehyung sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook selalu tahu bagaimana untuk pergi dari kehidupan orang lain dengan mudah. Jungkook tahu dan meeyakini bahwa atasannya hanya salah mengenali Jungkook dengan seseorang yang Ia kenal sebelumnya.

Tetapi yang Jungkook tidak tahu, adalah bagaimana Kim Taehyung dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan jantungnya. Bagaimana tatapannya atau sentuhan ringannya dan kata-katanya penuh keyakinan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat debaran jantungnya tidak normal dan Ia yakin wajahnya berubah warna, karena rasa panas menjalar ke pipinya.

' _ah, shit_! _Tidak lagi kook. Tidak boleh_!' Jungkook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat berjalan menjauh dari mobil hitam milik atasannya. ' _ini bukan cinta'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, Desember 2016**

Keesokan harinya semua kembali berjalan dengan normal. Atasannya tidak mengungkit apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan jelas Jungkookpun tak mau membahasnya. Pagi itu Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung kembali menangani kasus nelayan Busan bersama dengan pengacara Seokjin. Jungkook memberikan beberapa bukti yang telah Ia susun pada pengacara Seokjin dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Seharusnya Jungkook sudah tidak mengerjakan kasus tersebut semenjak Ia menyerahkan kasus itu ke tangan tim advokat selesai presentasi kemarin, tetapi entah mengapa Ia bisa tetap terus mengikuti proses hukum kasus itu dan ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar, pengacara Seokjin tidak semenakutkan saat di presentasi lalu, Jungkook dapat mengetahui mengapa pengacara Seokjin disebut sebagai salah satu pengacara terbaik di Korea Selatan. Ia sangat lihai dalam mencari bukti yang dapat mendukung klien mereka sekaligus menjatuhkan lawan.

Jungkook saja tidak terpikir untuk mencari rekaman CCTV atau email yang berhubungan dengan kasus tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat bukti-bukti yang ditunjukkan oleh pengacara Seokjin.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jeon?" Pria bersurai kecoklatan itu menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum simpul saat melihat bukti yang Ia temukan.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dari laptop pengacara Seokjin, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa memikirkan bukti lain yang lebih baik daripada bukti yang kau temukan"

"Bagus kalau begitu" pengacara Seokjin tiba-tiba berdiri, "kita bisa istirahat sekarang"

"ah, baikah" Jungkook mengecek arlojinya, sudah 3 jam lewat dari waktu makan siang mereka.

Jungkook merapikan dokumen-dokumen dan laptopnya untuk Ia bawa kembali ke ruangannya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ " teriak Seokjin.

Jungkook hampir lupa bahwa atasannya masih di sana.

" _Meogeosseoyo?_ " Tanya Seokjin pada Kim Taehyung sambil menutup laptopnya.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum sekilas, " _ajik an meogoessoyo_ , _meogeullaeyo?_ "

" _Geureom ..meogoeyo.. Bae ghopayo_ ~ _Samgyeopsal mokja_!"

Jungkook memperhatikan interaksi antara pengacara Seokjin dan atasannya itu.

' _oh …mereka berteman?_ ' mengingat pengacara Seokjin yang memanggil atasannya dan dengan akrabnya mereka berdua bercengkrama.

Jeon Jungkook bisa dibilang tidak 'berteman' dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ia tidak menghindar, hanya saja memang Ia tidak bisa se-akrab itu dengan orang lain. _Toh,_ Ia pun jarang berbicara.

Sesekali Park Jimin mengajaknya mengobrol. Min Yoongi? Jungkook rasa, seseorang harus memberi uang suap agar Ia mau berbicara. _Syukurlah_. Setidaknya hal ini yang Jungkook butuhkan. Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi dalam bekerja.

"Jeon" Suara berat yang familiar menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya, Ia segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kau membawa makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "tidak."

"Tinggalkan saja dokumen dan laptopmu disitu, kita makan bersama," Titah atasannya.

Jungkook sempat melirik ke arah pengacara Seokjin, Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Ia akan merasa canggung berada di tengah para seniornya.

"A, tidak terima kasih, Kim- _ssi_ "

Kim Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya." _Andwae_!"

Ia berjalan ke tempat Jungkook berada dan langsung mengambil dokumen dari tangan Jungkook "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jungkook mencoba menolak,"Tapi aku harus menemui Nyonya Minseo bersama Park Jimin sore ini."

"Jam?" Tanya atasannya.

Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung, "Maaf?"

"Jam berapa kau menemui Nyonya Minseo?" Kim Taehyung memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oh, Jam 5, _sir_ " Jawabnya.

Kim Taehyung melihat arloji di tangannya. Ia bergumam sambil menyipitkan matanya, "cukup, kita akan makan di restoran di seberang jalan."

Seokjin mengerenyitkan dahi, memandang heran ke arah Kim Taehyung yang sedang menarik lengan Jungkook dan meletakan dokumen yang sedang Jungkook rapikan ke atas meja Seokjin.

"Tapi, _sir_ "

"Aku tidak mau ada konsultanku tiba-tiba pingsan saat bertemu klien. Ini perintahku, dan kau akan makan sekarang bersamaku dan Seokjin"

' _aku tidak selemah itu_ ' Jungkook kesal mendengar ucapan atasan kejamnya, tetapi Jungkook kehabisan alasan untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menyimpan semua ini ke mejaku terlebih dahulu, Kim- _ssi_ " Jungkook menunjuk pada tumpukan dokumen serta laptopnya yang membuat meja pengacara Seokjin terlihat sesak karena terlalu penuh.

Kim Taehyung melepaskan lengan Jungkook dari genggamannya, "Kutunggu di lobby" sembari memberi tepukan ringan di pundak yang lebih muda.

* * *

Acara makan berlangsung cukup canggung bagi Jungkook, Ia seperti bukan seharusnya berada di situ. Bukan Jungkook tidak pernah makan bersama para seniornya di kantor. Sebelumnya, Ia sering mengikuti makan malam bersama atau sekedar minum-minum setelah pulang kerja, tetapi keberadaan pria muda bernama Kim Taehyung ini yang membuat Ia merasa kikuk.

Jungkook lebih baik mulai menempatkan potongan daging di atas panggangan dari pada harus melihat ke arah atasannya itu. Begitu pula pengacara Seokjin yang setelah itu mulai membolak-balikkan daging. Beberapa kali rasa kebas menjalar di pipi Jungkook, tetapi Ia mencoba tidak memedulikannya.

Jungkook mulai mengambil daging yang sudah matang, dan dengan _sialnya,_ kedua mata Jungkook tiba-tiba tidak bisa dikontrol, Ia tidak sengaja melirik ke arah sumber rasa kebas di pipinya tepat sebelum memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya, dan benar saja yang didapatkannya adalah mata Kim muda yang sedang menatapnya.

Tidak ayal wajahnya langsung merona. _'sial'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Jungkook seketika menunduk, mengelakkan pandangan dari wajah atasannya yang berakibat pada jatuhnya makanan yang sudah berada di ujung sumpitnya itu, "Ah, maaf." ucap Jungkook, meminta maaf pada makanan yang mendarat mulus ke mejanya.

Sayang sekali Ia harus membuang daging yang telah jatuh, padahal Ia sudah susah payah memanggangnya. Ditambah sekarang Ia tahu bahwa pria Kim sedang tertawa dari seberang sisi mejanya.

' _orang gila_ 'Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Saat Jungkook ingin mengambil kembali daging dari panggangannya, sepotong daging diletakkan di piringnya. Pandangannya menelusuri ujung sumpit, lengan hingga matanya bersitatap dengan sang pemilik sumpit. _Kim Taehyung_.

"Jangan dijatuhkan lagi." ucap Kim Taehyung.

' _diam kau Kim Taehyung!_ ' bentak Jungkook, tentu saja dalam hati.

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga berbicara mengenai kelanjutan kasus yang mereka tangani. Pengacara Seokjin menjelaskan bahwa ada satu pengacara dari Amerika yang akan bergabung dengan mereka, mengingat tim Seokjin hanya berisi Seokjin dan kedua konsultan karena pengacara di firmanya sedang mengurus kasus yang lain.

"Orang ini pernah bekerja di firma Kim selama enam bulan, sebelum Ia kembali ke Amerika," Terang Seokjin.

"Singkat memang, tetapi Ia memang harus kembali kesana. Saat itu ada warga kita yang menerima tindakan yang tidak menyenangkan, _sexual abuse_ , gadis itu peserta beasiswa. Kasihan sekali, tidak ada orangtua, tidak ada _financial support_ dari siapapun. Akhirnya Ia kembali kesana untuk membantu gadis itu" Imbuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat dia ingin bergabung kembali?" Tanya Kim Taehyung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mendapat kabar dari Namjoon- _ssi_ , bahwa Ia akan bergabung dengan kasus ini, tidak lebih."

Kim Namjoon, direktur firma, memang sangat pemilih dalam menerima pengacara yang masuk ke dalam firmanya, sehingga mereka memiliki pengacara yang tidak banyak, walaupun firma mereka firma yang besar.

Jungkook tidak banyak bicara, hanya mengangguk mendengarkan kedua seniornya itu berbicara.

"Taehyung- _ah_ " suara pengacara Seokjin memanggil Kim Taehyung.

"Pastikan minggu ini kau tidak keluar rumah, aku akan membawa _kwonkwon_ ke rumahmu"

' _kwonkwon?_ ' Jungkook mengerenyitkan alisnya

"Benarkah?" Kim Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

Pengacacara Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kemarin _kwonkwon_ lebih diam dari biasanya, aku sudah membawanya ke dokter, tetapi kata dokter Ia tidak apa-apa. mungkin ia rindu padamu"

"Aku juga merindukannya, maaf aku menyusahkanmu, _hyung_ "

" _Ani_! Aku hanya kasihan pada _kwonkwon_ , kau jarang menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Ia butuh kasih sayang kau tahu?" Ujar Seokjin disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

' _apakah orang di firma Kim akrab satu dengan yang lain atau mereka berdua memang dekat?'_ Tanya Jungkook dalam hati

Jungkook tidak pernah mendengar obrolan seperti itu di dalam ruangannya. Kini Jungkok merasa benar-benar tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Karena kali ini, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang pengacara Seokjin dan kepala tim konsultannya bicarakan.

" _Hyung_ " Kim Taehyung mengambil tissue dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sesuatu dari sudut bibir pengacara Seokjin, _saus daging panggang,_ "kau ini, menasehatiku tentang hidup teratur. Kau saja makan seperti ini, _hyung_ " Kim Taehyung terkekeh.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidup teratur" Seokjin memicingkan matanya ke arah Kim Taehyung dan membiarkannya membersihkan sisa saus di wajahnya.

' _Apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_ ' Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

Jungkook meletakkan sumpitnya tanpa sadar.

Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf …saya izin sebentar" Jungkook membungkuk pamit pada kedua seniornya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi Ia tidak ingin berada di meja itu saat ini. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja kedua seniornya. Ia merasakan rasa panas menjalar dari dada hingga ke tenggorokannya, begitupun kedua matanya. Mungkin asap daging panggang terlalu pekat sehingga menyebabkannya seperti itu.

"Jeon?"

Langkah Jungkook berhenti saat Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Ya?" Ia tidak mau menatap wajah sang pemilik suara, Ia kenal betul suara dalam milik atasannya.

"Toilet ke arah sana," Kim Taehyung menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dengan arah yang Jungkook tuju sekarang.

"Ah .. iya.. maaf," Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menahan lengan sebelah kiri Jungkook, "Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook tidak berbalik menghadap atasannya, pandangannya masih tertunduk. Ia menyentakkan tangannya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kim Taehyung dari lengan kirinya.

Tetapi harapan Jungkook tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Genggaman tangan di lengannya semakin erat.

"Kim- _ssi_ , lepaskan. Aku ingin ke kamar kecil, mohon maaf aku terburu-buru," Ujar Jungkook cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga Ia dapat mendengar suaranya bergetar.

Kim Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tidak merasa kau baik-baik saja, tidak sampai beberapa menit lalu. Apa kau demam lagi?" Kini ia berhadapan dengan Jungkoook, menyentuh kening Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya.

Jungkook menepis tangan atasannya, "Lepaskan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menyentuhku" Jungkook menatap mata _hazel_ atasannya yang berada dibalik kacamatannya.

Jungkook menyesal telah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata atasannya itu. Karena Ia sadar bahwa beberapa tetes air lolos dari matanya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Kim Taehyung menyadari bahwa Jungkok tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Kim Taehyung menarik Jungkook keluar dari restoran.

"Kau tunggu disini!" titah Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak mengetahui apa yang merasukinya kali ini. Ia merasa tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih duduk di bangku merah depan restoran.

' _berhentilah keluar_ ' gumam Jungkook pada air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Kim Taehyung berjalan cepat ke dalam restoran, membayar pesanan mereka di kasir dan kembali ke tempat Ia meninggalkan Jungkook sambil menghubungi Seokjin .

" _Hyung_ , aku harus kembali ke kantor bersama Jungkook sekarang. Makanannya sudah ku bayar" Jelas Kim Taehyung.

"Hmm, _mianhae hyung_. Habiskanlah makananmu, Ok? _bye_ " Kim Taehyung menutup koneksi teleponnya dan segera mencari Jungkook di tempat tadi mereka berpisah. Tetapi pemuda Jeon sudah tidak ada disana.

* * *

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Setelah Ia kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja di Kim _Lawfirm_ tidak banyak yang berubah dari gaya hidupnya. Ia tetap bekerja hingga larut, walau beberapa rekan kerjanya tidak melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali di hari-hari tertentu Ia melihat Min Yoongi bahkan pulang lebih larut dari dirinya.

Jungkook yakin tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya, kecuali keberadaan Kim Taehyung, kepala tim konsultannya, yang membuat dirinya lelah. Ia tak mengetahui secara pasti apa yang membuatnya begitu emosional saat makan siang bersama pengacara Seokjin sore tadi.

Jungkook hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan kedua seniornya. Sebenarnya, lebih kepada terlihat aneh, karena tiba-tiba air matanya keluar tanpa sebab.

Dari awal Ia tidak bermaksud menunggu kepala tim konsultannya tadi sore. Tidak saat Ia mengetahui dari mana sumber rasa sesak yang ia dapat. Ia berjalan cepat saat Kim muda masuk kembali ke restoran.

Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua seniornya. walau Ia tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. _Iya benar, sangat tidak sopan_. Ia merasa bodoh.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan, kook_?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Jungkook memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Pikirannya berputar, dan pusat putarannya adalah Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana pria tersebut berhasil membuat Ia terdistraksi dan menimbulkan puluhan emosi dalam dirinya.

Ia menyadari beberapa kali kepala tim konsultannya itu mencoba menghubungi dirinya yang berakhir pada panggilan tak terjawab.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengangkat telepon dari pria Kim, bukan karena tidak sempat, memang setelah itu Ia segera menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu klien. Tetapi karena takut apabila Ia kembali mendengar suara atasannya maka pertahanan dirinya akan runtuh. Jungkook akan kembali menjadi pribadi yang tidak dikenalnya, seperti sore tadi.

Jungkook ingin menghentikan semua ini, ingin mengatakan pada dirinya untuk berhenti memberi respon pada setiap tatapan, sentuhan, dan segala perkataan dari pria bermata _hazel_. Tetapi apa yang dia rasakan, sepertinya berbeda dengan apa yang Ia inginkan.

Jungkook menutup mata, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Mencoba menghilangkan adegan yang membuat emosinya meluap.

" _Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik, Aku hanya ingin sukses di karirku, menjadi pengacara. Mengapa kau membuat hidupku menjadi sulit, Kim Taehyung_?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Desember 2016**

"Jeon, hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan partnerku. Kemungkinan besar jika kau masih mengurus kasus ini. Kau akan bekerjasama dengannya juga." Terang pengacara Seokjin.

"Baik, Seokjin- _ssi_ "

"Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan temanku di jalan nanti " Tambah Seokjin singkat.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku…" Jungkook membungkuk dalam, Ia belum sempat meminta maaf secara langsung. Pengacara Seokjin kembali seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu di ruang presentasi, _dingin_.

' _Bagus Jeon, kau membuat kesalahan besar kemarin_ '

"Tidak apa, kau harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya bukan? Taehyung memberitahuku. Aku suka apabila para pengacara dan konsultan di firma ini bekerja secara _professional_ "

Jungkook tidak tuli, Ia mendengar nada penuh penekanan di kata terakhir yang di ucapkan pengacara Seokjin.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, Seokjin- _ssi_ "

"A! Taehyung- _ah_ "

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pria yang dipanggil oleh pengacara Seokjin, dan langsung menunduk sembari menggeser badannya menjauh dari kedua orang yang kemarin Ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Jungkook belum berbicara dengan atasannya itu. Kemarin setelah kembali ke kantor Ia dan Park Jimin menemui kliennya di Gangnam dan langsung pulang setelah itu. Walau beberapa panggilan dan pesan masuk dari _username_ Kim Taehyung. Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya.

"Apakah kau harus keluar hari ini?" Tanya Seokjin pada Kim Taehyung

Kim Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, _wae_?"

"Bagus, maka kau akan ikut rapat hari ini dengan perwakilan nelayan Busan dan mulai hari ini dia akan ikut dalam kasus ini. Pertemuannya akan dimulai Jam 1, tetapi kita akan melakukan diskusi singkat dengannya sekarang" Jelas Seokjin.

"Apakah perlu? Kita sudah membahas ini bersama, jadi ada atau tidak adanya diriku sepertinya tidak akan mempengaruhi pertemuan hari ini." Ujar Kim Taehyung sambil menyesap kopi yang sejak tadi Ia bawa.

Seokjin menatap Kim Taehyung sinis, "Aku anggap aku tidak mendengarmu."

Pengacara muda itu merilirk arlojinya lalu mendengus kesal, "Aku akan memanggilnya sekarang, Mengapa Kim Namjoon menahan rekanku lama-lama di ruangannya? sungguh membuang waktu" Omelnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menoleh ke arah pria yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tadi Seokjin berdiri,"Jeon, bagaimana pertemuan dengan Nyonya Minseo kemarin?"

"Nyonya Minseo akan tetap melanjutkan perceraiannya, Kim- _ssi_ " Jawab Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung menganngguk-angguk seolah Ia sudah tahu keputusan apa yang akan kliennya itu berikan kemudia berjalan mendekat menuju Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini suaranya lebih pelan, bukan berbisik. Karena suara Kim Taehyung terlalu dalam untuk dibilang sebagai bisikan.

Jungkook bergerak kikuk menjauhi pria Kim. Berada di dekat Kim Taehyung bukan merupakan keputusan yang bagus saat ini, setelah tindakan bodoh yang Jungkook lakukan kemarin, _ya,_ Jungkook telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kim Taehyung kemarin sore dan berada di dekatnya membuat Jungkook tidak dapat berpikir logis.

"…Aku baik, Kim- _ssi_." Jungkook tidak mengangkat kepalanya, Ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan membaca lembaran _hand-out_ bahan diskusi _._ Ia berharap suaranya terdengar normal karena debaran jantungnya sudah tidak normal semenjak beberapa menit lalu.

Kim Taehyung kembali mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Jungkook dapat melihat lengan Kim Taehyung terangkat dari sudut matanya, tangannya hampir menyentuh kepalanya, sebelum Ia mendengar suara pengacara Seokjin memanggil mereka.

"Taehyung, Jeon. Kenalkan ini pengacara yang akan bergabung dengan kita." Seokjin memperkenalkan pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tanpa melihat pria yang diperkenalkan oleh pengacara Seokjin, Jungkook langsung membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada pengacara yang akan bergabung dengan timnya, " _annyeong hasimnikka_."

Jungkook membungkuk cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk dapat mengkontrol debaran jantungnya kembali. Ia belum bangun sampai Ia mendengar pria itu balik menyapanya.

" _Orenmanida_ , Kook- _ah._ "

Jungkook terkesiap, _membelalakan matanya_ , saat Ia mendengar suara pria yang baru saja menyapanya. Dengan cepat Ia menegakkan dirinya dan memandang pria yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mengenal pria itu…dengan baik.

" _Sunbae_ …"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Writer's Note_**

" _Meogeosseoyo?_ " = Sudah makan?

" _ajik an meogoessoyo_ , _meogeullaeyo?_ " = Aku belum makan, mau makan?

" _Geureom meogeoyo, Bae ghopayo_ ~ _Samgyeopsal mokja_!" = Kalau begitu, ayo makan. Aku lapar~ Ayo makan Samgyeopsal (daging atau daging perut babi panggang)

 _"_ _Orenmanida"_ = Sudah lama tidak bertemu

" _annyeong hasimnikka_." = Bentuk formal dari " _annyeong haseyo_."

* * *

 ** _Annyeong!_**

 ** _Orenmanida~ ^^_**

Aku mem- _publish_ chapter ini dengan segala kekhawatiran yang kumiliki, jelas aku khawatir banyak yang tidak menyukai ceritaku. Tetapi inilah aku dan keterbatasan imajinasiku, inilah _First Love_ dengan segala kisah di dalamnya.

Aku bersyukur jika kalian masih bersamaku sampai chapter ini. Taekook adalah bagian dari hidupku, setengah duniaku. Sulit untuk menulis pasangan ini daripada Namjin, karena aku selalu melibatkan perasaan yang terlalu dalam saat menulis cerita Taekook. Maka dari itu kalian akan menemukan banyak Namjin diceritaku (salah satu alasannya karena dua temanku adalah Namjin Shipper, dan aku suka menulis untuk mereka) dibandingkan dengan cerita Taekook. Aku sering berhenti di tengah jalan karena aku tidak sanggup meneruskannya.

Terima kasih banyak,

 _ **Floss**_

* * *

~~The replies~~

 **Syupit :** iya akhirnya _update_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah masih ingin membaca? Hihihi. Atau kookie itu sebenarnya…. _Hahaha_

 **SparkyuELF123 :** atau JK itu …. Adalah anak ibu dan bapaknya (jangan tampar aku pehliiis~)

 **Vkooknokookv :** hai kamu, vkooknokookv namamu panjang sekali. Hahahahha. Terima kasih reviewnya :') benarkaah? Haha iya kurasa Taehyung memang tipe yang seperti itu (dalam khayalanku, _hahahha_ )

Kamu yang sweet, selalu meninggalkan review dari pertama aku membuat cerita .

 **Princekimtaehyung:** apakah ini terlalu lama? Hahahah, aku tidak bisa menjawab. Jika aku jawab sekarang bukankah itu bisa menjadi spoiler? :p

 **Ellegisnt** : demi apapun aku tidak akan menjawab, berjanjilah kau akan membacanya jika ingin tahu. _Hahah_. Tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda, tetapi benar jawabannya akan ada nanti :')

 **Dwi-yomi :** hai dwi-yomi salam kenal! Oke, begini… aku juga bukan anak hukum, jurusan kuliahku dulu atau yang sekarang serta pekerjaanku sangat sangat sangat jauh dari perundang-undangan (aku hanya hafal pembukaan undang-undang, _hehehe_ ). Tetapi aku lumayan bekerja _sedikit_ lebih keras untuk ceritaku dengan bantuan google. Iya nomor yang sampai ribuan itu adalah nomor dari Undang-undang tentang perhutanan, pertanian, dan perikanan Republik Korea. Kamu dapat mengetik ini pada kolom pencarian google : Act On Credit Guarantees For Farmers And Fishermen. Karena aku sudah mencoba memberi link disini, tetapi gagal :(

Terima kasih jika kau menyukainya :'')

 **Semoga ceritaku tidak membosankan, semuanya.. sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya! .**

 **Ingatkan aku apabila ada typo dan semacamnya. Love you all~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Busan, Late April 2006**

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya, Ia dapat melihat _sunbae_ nya menunggu dari kejauhan. Punggungnya bersandar pada loker sepatu milik Jungkook, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantong saku celana sekolah.

Jungkook langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf saat tiba di hadapan Chun. Tadi Jungkook harus menyelesaikan tugas piketnya dan Ia lupa tidak memberitahu Chun- _sunbae_ tentang piketnya hari ini yang mengakibatkan _sunbae_ nya menunggu lebih lama dari biasa.

" _Sunbae_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf" Jungkook mengigit bibirnya, takut _sunbae_ nya marah karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Pria yang dipanggil sunbae tidak menjawab, ia berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya.

' _seharusnya aku beri tahu dulu kan saat tadi istirahat, agar ia tidak menungguku hari ini_ , _kookie bodoh_ ' Jungkook menunduk sambil merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya hari ini bukan jadwal piketnya, tetapi tiba-tiba ada seorang teman sekelas yang memohon agar bertukar jadwal untuk minggu ini. Jungkook tidak bisa menolak, apalagi gadis tu beralasan ingin pergi menjenguk neneknya.

" _Mian_ …" permintaan maafnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan semakin dalam kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menatap punggung _sunbae_ -nya yang sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

' _Mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya aku ditinggalkan_.' Monolog tentang betapa bodoh dan menyedihkan posisinya bermain di dalam pikirannya.

"Kook..?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya pelan, ia tentu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia ingin menyahut tetapi matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada setetespun yang lolos dari matanya.

Ia yakin telah berusaha, tetapi mengapa saat ia setengah mati menahan matanya untuk berkedip. Ia dapat merasakan beban telah ditahan di matanya itu berjatuhan ke ujung sepatunya.

' _aku tidak mau sunbae marah padaku, meninggalkanku._ '

Tanpa disadari tetesan itu semakin banyak, dadanyapun semakin sesak. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari sana.

' _eh?_ ' mata Jungkook membola.

Sebuah jaket disampirkan di kepalanya menutupi wajahnya hingga. Jungkook merasakan ada tepukan ringan di puncak kepalanya, "Jangan menangis, ayo pulang" ujar Chun- _sunbae_ seraya menarik lengan sang _dongsaeng_ menjauh dari gedung sekolah.

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Daegu, Desember 2016**

Jungkook mengamati arloji di tangan kanannya. Ia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lama, jarum detik berdetak tidak secepat keinginannya. Kembali Ia memanggil nomor dengan nama kontak Kim Taehyung, Ia sempat mendengar nada sambung yang cukup lama hingga panggilannya terputus begitu saja.

"Sial!" Umpatnya sembari memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Jaga bicaramu anak muda," tanpa Jungkook sadari seniornya sudah berada di sampingnya membawa dua buah kopi kalengan.

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya kali ini. Konsultan Kim satu itu membuat kepalanya mendidih sejak pagi tadi.

Min Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kau masih berwajah seperti itu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Seoul" katanya sambil menyesap kopi kalengan miliknya.

"Maaf kan aku" Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Meredakan amarahnya kali ini tidaklah mudah seperti biasa, tetapi Ia juga tidak ingin emosi mempengaruhi dirinya, _sungguh tidak professional_ , pikirnya.

Min Yoongi melemparkan kaleng kosongnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat. "Aku bisa mengatur kasus ini sendiri, ini kasusku" Jungkook mengamati seniornya yang tengah membuka kaleng kopi kedua.

"Jika kau datang kesini hanya karena perintah si Kim itu, lebih baik pulanglah. Merepotkan." Ujar pria Min malas.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia ingin mengelak, ingin membela diri. Tetapi bibirnya terkunci.

"Tetapi jika kau datang kesini untuk membantu keluarga kecil yang baru saja kehilangan rumahnya, cuci wajahmu, dan dinginkan kepalamu" Imbuh Yoongi sambil menyodorkan kopi kalengan yang sudah terbuka ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook membungkuk sebelum menerima kopi dari tangan seniornya, "Terima kasih, Yoongi- _ssi_ "

Melihat Min Yoongi menghadapi seorang ibu yang menangis setelah kehilangan rumahnya sambil memeluk anak perempuan yang berusia 5 tahun di dekapannya adalah seperti melihat kebalikan dari Min Yoongi yang dikenalnya selama ini. Ia menenanakan Ibu satu anak itu, ketika air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar saat menceritakan kronologi perampasan rumahnya oleh beberapa _debt collector_.

Jungkook dengan giat mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Hong hingga tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlewat. Min Yoongi tampak begitu hangat, penuh senyuman, bahkan Ia menghibur anak tunggal Nyonya Hong setelah sesi konsultasi Ibunya selesai. Jungkook bisa bertaruh kemungkinan Min Yoongi yang dikenalnya selama ini telah diculik dan diganti dengan orang ini oleh kelompok illuminati misterius.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Desember 2016**

Keesokan paginya Jungkook kembali ke kantor untuk menginput segala data mengenai klien yang kemarin dirinya dan Yoongi temui di Daegu. Ia belum sempat pulang kerumah, tadi malam Ia dan Yoongi ketinggalan kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul, yang menyebabkan mereka harus menginap di sana.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Park Jimin saat Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi" sahut Jungkook, sedangkan Yoongi masih terlelap di mejanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Yoongi semalam, seniornya itu tertidur semenjak tiba di kereta, hanya terbangun sebentar untuk berjalan ke kantor dan kembali tertidur di meja kerjanya. Setidaknya Ia kembali menjadi Min Yoongi yang Jungkook kenal.

Jungkook mulai menyalakan laptopnya, sedangkan Park Jimin yang memang mejanya bersebelahan dengannya sedang asik meniup-niup gelas yang disinyalir berisi cokelat panas.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus Nyonya Hong?" Jimin memulai percakapan mereka.

"Aku sedang menginput datanya, nanti Yoongi- _ssi_ yang akan melaporkannya kepada Tuan Kim"

Jimin ber- _oh_ ria tanpa suara sambil menangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yya!" tiba-tiba Jungkook mendengar Jimin berteriak cukup kencang. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke meja di sampingnya, disana sudah ada Min Yoongi, memegang gelas yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Jimin, dan meminum isinya.

"Yya?" Yoongi menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit ditambah Ia baru bangun tidur. Jungkook tidak yakin Yoongi bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Yang ditanya kini malah gelagapan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

' _oh astaga_ ' ujar Jungkook dalam hati sambil memutar matanya, Ia langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan membeli sekaleng minuman hangat _._

"Kook?" suara familiar menyapa gendang telinganya saat ia mengambil _milk tea_ dari _vending machine_ , Jungkookpun menoleh cepat. Ia melihat Sunbaenya berjalan menuju ke arahnya, kemudian melihat-lihat display minuman pada mesin penjual otomatis itu.

"Kau ada saran, minuman apa yang harus ku beli, kook?" Tanya _sunbae_ yang sangat dikenalnya.

"E?"  
"Terlalu lama di luar Korea, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui merk minuman apa yang enak." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" _Sunbae_ suka kopi bukan?" tanyanya pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kusarankan kau pilih yang ini" Ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk salah satu kaleng yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas.

"Hahaha, kau masih mengingatnya?" yang lebih tua melirik ke arah Jungkook sambil tersenyum simpul. Selanjutnya Ia membeli kopi yang disarankan oleh _dongsaeng_ nya.

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, "Benarkah?" Jungkook kembali bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Kudengar kau sudah tidak menangani kasus nelayan Busan lagi? Ada apa? Tadinya aku pikir kita akan bekerja bersama" sang senior berjalan ke bangku terdekat dan meminum kopinya di sana.

Jungkook terdiam. Jungkook terdiam bukan karena tidak ingin menjawab. Tetapi karena Iapun tidak tahu mengapa. Ia jadi mengingat dua hari yang lalu saat Ia ingin berangkat ke Busan bersama dengan pengacara Seokjin, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan dari Kim Taehyung masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa Ia harus membantu Min Yoongi di Daegu.

Hanya itu, hanya satu kalimat, **_"Jeon, siapkan form untuk klien baru. Kau ditugaskan ke Daegu bersama Min Yoongi_** **"**

 _Hanya itu!_

Jungkook berusaha menelpon Kim muda saat itu juga, tetapi tidak diangkat. Berulang kali Ia menelpon, hasilnya selalu sama, hanya nada sambung dan kemudian panggilannya akan terputus begitu saja. Puluhan pesan yang menanyakan pekerjaannya untuk para nelayan Busan juga tidak terbalas. Ingin rasanya Ia meninju wajah sang atasan, tetapi sayangnya sampai hari ini Ia tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan atasannya itu.

"A-" Suara seniornya menyadarkan Jungkook, "Aku harus pergi, boleh kuminta nomormu?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi dari Jungkook itu.

"Um" Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum kaku sambil memberikan nomor ponselnya pada seniornya itu.

" _Bye, kook. See you around_ " Katanya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah tadi Ia datang.

.

.

.

Seharian Jungkook tidak melihat pria Kim. Berulang kali Ia melirik ke meja besar di pojok ruangan berlabel Kim Taehyung, yang tidak berpenghuni. Dan berulang kali pula Ia menghela nafas kasar saat tidak menemukan penampakan dari kepala tim konsultannya yang arogan itu di ujung matanya.

"Enam kali" tiba-tiba tetangga mejanya itu berucap sesuatu entah kepada siapa.

Jungkook menoleh untuk memastikan, apakah Park Jimin itu berbicara padanya, pada telepon, atau…. pada Min Yoongi.

"Enam kali, Jungkook"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Jangan ber-hah padaku" Ujarnya sambil memukul ringan kepala Jungkook dengan kertas yang suah digulung olehnya. "Enam kali sudah kau menghela nafas setelah melihat meja Taehyung" Imbuhnya

Dengan secepat kilat Jungkook kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Tetapi nampaknya Jimin tidak mau melepaskan konsultan termuda di timnya begitu saja.

"Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

"Hah?"

Pukulan lebih keras yang kini dihadiahkan di kepala Jungkook.

"Aw!" erang yang lebih muda.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ber-hah padaku! Kau ini punya punya penyakit pada indra pendengaranmu atau apa?" Jungkook memang jarang mengobrol dengan tim konsultan lain kecuali dengan tetangga sebelahnya itu, tetapi baru kali ini Ia dipukul seenaknya oleh pria yang notabene lebih kecil darinya.

"Maaf, Jimin- _ssi_ " Jungkook meminta maaf. Ia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi hanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari seniornya itu.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau dan Taehyung sedang bertengkar?" pertanyaan Jimin di jawab dengan alis yang menggambarkan kebingunan dan gelengan cepat dari Jungkook.

"Aku pikir kalian bertengkar atau semacamnya" ujar Jimin sambil duduk berputar-putar di kursinya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook

"Ya… maksudku, bukankah aneh tiba-tiba saja aku menggantikanmu di kasus nelayan Busan dan kau membantu Yoongi- _ssi_ yang biasanya bekerja sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepala Taehyung itu"

"Jimin- _ssi_ , jika kau penasaran dengan hal itu. Aku seribu kali lebih ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" geram Jungkook, mengingat pemindahannya yang terlalu mendadak.

Semuanya berjalan lancar menurut Jungkook, bahkan Ia sendiri ditunjuk sebagai konsultan yang ikut dalam kelanjutan dari kasus itu. Semuanya berjalan baik, bahkan ketika tiba-tiba sunbaenya dulu bergabung dalam tim Seokjin pun Ia masih ikut dalam rapat. Hingga keesokan harinya, dimana Ia akan berangkat bersama ke Busan, Ia dipindahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

' _dasar atasan aneh_ ' gerutunya

"Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya" gumam Jungkook pelan

"Jadi kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai terasa sakit ke bagian empuk di kursinya, "Entahlah, memangnya aku pernah akur dengannya?" suaranya semakin perlahan, sebagian pikirannya terbang ke perselisihan yang Ia dan kepala tim konsultannya alami setiap hari.

"Tidak akur, hanya mes-"

"Jimin, bisa keruanganku sebentar?" sebuah suara memutus kalimat Jimin.

"Ah, baik." Jimin langsung bergegas mengambil beberapa kertas yang tertata rapih di mejanya.

Sebelum Ia pergi Ia sempat berbisik kecil pada Jungkook, "Dia masih di Busan, besok baru akan kembali ke kantor. Jadi kau bisa hentikan kegiatan memelototi mejanya setiap waktu" bisiknya tepat di telinga Jungkook, yang membuat lebih membelalakan matanya.

"YYA!" Jungkook berteriak, tetapi Jimin sudah keluar ruangan sambil tertawa kecil.

"huft" Jungkook menghela nafasnya, Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya berharap terdapat balasan dari atasannya itu mengenai pemindahannya, atau mungkin hanya… ya sebuah balasan.

' _pabo'_ Jungkook menjedukkan dahinya yang mulus ke meja yang dipenuhi dokumen.

.

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak berkutat dengan pekerjaannya terlalu lama, Ia sudah menyelesaikannya bahkan sebelum makan siang. Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari tas, dan mencoba memasukan nya ke dalam kenop pintu yang ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

'Hah?' Jungkook bingung, Ia terlalu letih hingga tidak menyadari kini pintu apartemennya rusak berat. Kenopnya sudah tidak ada disana. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeriksa keadaan apartemennya.

 _Berantakan_

Itulah kondisi yang terlihat di dalam kamarnya, bahkan pintu menuju kamarnya pun dirusak.

" _SHIT!"_ Jungkook baru sadar bahwa apartemennya baru saja dibobol rampok, maling, atau sebangsanya. Ia yakin sepertinya Ia tidak memiliki barang berharga disana, dompet dan semua gadgetnya pun Ia bawa.

' _ini gila, orang gila macam apa yang merusak seluruh apartemen untuk mencuri?_ '

Jungkook memeriksa lemarinya, ' _tidak ada yang-, ah dasar sinting_ ' Jungkook memaki kebodohan pencuri itu. Jasnya hilang, beberapa kemeja dan celana pun tidak ada.

Jungkook duduk di kasurnya, tangannya bergerak di atas ponsel untuk memanggil nomor pemilik gedung sebelum ia memanggil polisi.

.

.

.

"Omo!" Suara sang istri pemilik gedung saat tiba di kamar apartemen milik Jungkook. Kedua tangannya di depan mulut dan matanya menelusuri kerusakan yang terjadi di sana.

"Sepertinya ada pencuri yang masuk ke kamarku, kemungkinan Ia ingin mencuri sesuatu yang berharga. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sini."

Paman pemilik gedung bertolak pinggang sambil berjalan mengelilingi kamar Jungkook. "Apakah ada barang yang hilang?"

"Sayangnya ada, beberapa pakaianku. Mungkin Ia butuh uang atau apa, hanya itu yang Ia ambil" terang Jungkook.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi" Kata Pak Lee, pemilik gedung.

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, kemungkinan sebentar lagi mereka datang" Jelas Jungkook.

Nyonya Lee kembali dengan gelas berisi teh jeruk hangat untuk Jungkook dan suaminya. "Minumlah ini" katanya menyodorkan salah satu gelas ke Jungkook. "Orang macam apa yang berani mencuri? Oh.. aku tidak habis pikir" Nyonya Lee menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan diakhiri dengan menepuk dahinya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut, melihat apa yang pencuri itu lakukan, ini jelas perbuatan amatir. Dan berakhir pada pencurian baju. ' _orang itu pasti sangat terpaksa melakukan ini_ ' pikirnya.

"Lalu, kau akan tidur dimana malam ini?" tanya Nyonya Lee. Suaminya sibuk mengantar polisi untuk melihat tempat kejadian perkara sekarang.

"Eh? Disini?" Jawab Jungkook ragu.

" _Aigoo_ , mana kubiarkan kau tidur di tempat yang berantakan dan terbuka seperti ini" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bibi" jawab Jungkook, menenangkan wanita paruh baya yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya.

Nyonya Lee menggeleng tidak setuju, "tadi suamiku sudah menghubungi ahli reparasi, sepertinya mereka tidak akan bisa datang sampai besok pagi. Jadi pintu kamarmu akan tetap tidak terkunci seperti ini sampai besok pagi. Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, _mungkin Ia harus bermalam di tempat lain_ , pikirnya.

Setelah 2 jam akhirnya pemeriksaan selesai. Jungkook bersama dengan pasangan suami istri pemilik gedung beranjak keluar dari kamar Jungkook yang tidak bisa tertutup lagi pintunya.

"Kau bisa tidur bersama kami Jungkook- _ah_ " tawar Nyonya Lee dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda Jeon.

"Tidak apa, aku akan mencari tempat menginap malam ini"

"dimana?" Nyonya Lee nampak khawatir.

Jungkook baru ingin menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi disini" tanya suara berat yang berasal dari belakang Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang bertanya tentang keadaan saat ini.

"Jungkook baru saja kerampokan, semua pintu apartemennya dirusak" jawab Nyonya Lee, ia bercerita dengan nada khawatir di dalamnya, khas seorang ibu.

"Kini Ia tidak tahu akan bermalam dimana, aku sudah menawarkan untuk menginap di apartemenku bersama dengan Pak Lee, tapi Ia mau mencari tempat menginap lain katanya. Padahal ini sudah larut malam" Kini suara Nyonya Lee lebih seperti mengadu pada pemilik suara berat tersebut.

"Tenang _ahjumma,_ Dia akan menginap di kamarku"

"Apa?!" Jungkook berbalik cepat, memandang Kim Taehyung tak percaya. "T-tidak tidak, _ahjumma_ aku akan menginap di tempat lain" Jungkook menggeleng-geleng tidak berhenti. Seperti disajikan tayangan horror di depan matanya.

"Ah.. bukannya bagus? Nak Taehyung kan memiliki kamar di sini, kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk menginap Jungkook" Nyonya Lee tersenyum cerah mendengar ide dari pemuda bersuara berat di depannya.

"Tidak Kim- _ssi_ , terima kasih" Tolak Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau akan tinggal dimana, _hm?_ " Tanya Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, Ia tidak punya kerabat dekat di Seoul, lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki nomor telepon mereka.

' _A- nomor telepon!'_ sebuah ide langsung keluar di kepalanya yang cerdas.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat, Myungsoo- _sunbae_ "

"Kim Myungsoo- _ssi_?" Taehyung menautkan kedua alusnya, memastikan apa yang di dengarnya adalah benar.

"Iya, Kim Myungsoo- _ssi_ " Jawab Jungkook mantap.

Jungkook berani bersumpah, seperti ada kilatan amarah di balik kacamata milik kepala tim editornya itu. Sebelum ia merasakan genggaman erat di lengan kirinya.

Kim Taehyung menggenggam lengan Jungkook erat. " _Ahjussi, Ahjumma,_ sampai kamar Jungkook kembali seperti semula. Ia akan tinggal bersamaku, jadi tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya." Katanya pada pasangan pemilik gedung sambil membungkuk.

Jungkook ingin berkata tidak, sebelum tangan yang menggenggam lengan kirinya itu menariknya sehingga Ia ikut membungkuk.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tenang" Ujar Nyonya Lee, disusul dengan Tuan Lee yang berkata besok akan memastikan tukan reparasi akan datang dan membereskan kamar Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook sangat lelah, terlalu lelah untuk meronta. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memaki atasannya dengan degala unek-unek yang Ia pendam selama beberapa hari kebelakang.

Malam itu adalah kali kedua Jungkook berada di apartemen milik atasannya. Kini ia duduk pada sebuah _sofa_ , menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia harus menghubungi _sunbae_ nya itu atau tidak. Ia takut merepotkan _sunbaenya_ yang sedari dulu selalu membantunya. Tetapi Ia lebih tidak mau menginap di kamar milik seorang Kim Taehyung. _Lagi_.

"Mandilah, kamar mandi sudah kosong" ujar Kim Taehyung dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya.

Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun, asal tidak ke arah pria Kim.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menumpang mandi. Tetapi aku akan menginap di tempat lain, maaf merepotkanmu" Ujar Jungkook yang dijawab dengan helaan nafas kasar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kook, aku sedang lelah dan tak ingin berdebat. Pintu depan sudah ku kunci. Kau… tidur disini sampai kamarmu kembali." Suara rendahnya sungguh mengintimidasi, selalu mengintimidasi siapa saja yang menjadi lawan bicara seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sekarang mandilah, sudah malam, kau juga sudah lelah bukan?" kini terpancar rasa hangat dari suara beratnya.

Jungkook seharusnya marah pada atasannya itu, tetapi benar kata Taehyung Ia sudah lelah. Ia terlalu lelah. Kasus yang susah payah Ia kerjakan hingga Ia bisa masuk ke dalam tim pengacara Seokjin, dan kini Ia dibebas tugaskan dari kasus itu. Kasus nyonya Hong di Daegu yang menguras tenaganya. Pencuri yang membobol kamarnya. Ia lelah, Jungkook lelah, Ia ingin istirahat.

Ia ingin memaki Taehyung, _'eh untuk apa? Untuk ketidak-becusanku dalam membantu pengacara Seokjin_? _Untuk pemidahanku yang tiba-tiba? Tetapi itu juga pekerjaan yang harus tim konsultan lakukan, toh dari awal memang tidak ada tim konsultan yang harusnya terlibat di persidangan_ '

Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu Ia harus apa, Ia lelah, ' _apa menjadi pengacara itu harus sesulit ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Jungkook kembali tertunduk melihat ponselnya, matanya panas.

' _eomma, aku lelah_ ' bisiknya dalam hati, berharap _eomma_ nya akan mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah handuk tersampir di kepalanya, tepat sebelum Ia meneteskan air mata dari matanya, "Jangan keras kepala, mandilah. Dan jangan berkata kau merepotkan, kau hanya lelah" sebuah tangan yang sangat familiar menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, _kook_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Replies**

 **Dianaindriani:** masa lalunya pasti ada sunbae itu, apakah Taehyung adalah sunbae yang dimaksud selama ini?

 **NaluTachi:** semacam _sunbae yang tertukar_? hahahahha

 **Ayuvkooktaekook:** ini next chapternya sudah, aku sudah fighting.. aaah terima kasih/ tertunduk lemas

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Aku yang berpotensi memanggil PHD sekarang, melihat momen taekook membuat jiwaku kenyang tapi menguras energi. XD

 **Honeymoon:** hahah, iya bener banget. Serius akhirnya ada yang satu tipe denganku. Yang lain memanggilku overrated writer :( terima kasih semoga tidak bosan.

 **Ellegisnt:** semacem itu, sungguh tidak sopan maknae kita yang satu ini. Kira-kira kenapa ya dia itu pergi main asal nyelonong kaya gitu. /ditabok ellegis XD

 **SwaggxrBang:** ini masih pertanyaan yang sama dari chapter ke chapter, semoga segera mendapat pencerahan.

 **SherryMC:** sunbaenya kamu

 **Princekimtaehyung:** AAAAAAA, aku baca ini sudah lama, tapi entah kenapa setiap membaca review2 ini membuatku semangat lagi. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga tidak bosan ya.

 **Ara:** aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan seri Taekook pertamaku, mohon dukungannya.

Semuanya terima kasih, sampai chapter 5 kemarin kalian masih mau membaca ceritaku :*


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook membuka matanya. Ia tahu bahwa hari sudah pagi, walau kamar yang Ia tempati sekarang masih gelap gulita. Matanya terasa berat sekali, perpaduan antara pening dan mata yang berdenyut bukan hal yang baik di pagi hari.

" _Arrrrgh_ " Jungkook memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Semalam Jungkook terlalu banyak menangis.

Seingatnya Ia tak pernah menangis semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan, atau memang sesungguhnya kehilangan orang yang paling Ia kasihi seumur hidupnya….

Kejadian yang membuatnya berhenti percaya pada cinta.

Kejadian 10 tahun lalu…

.

.

.

* * *

 **First Love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By**

 ** _Floss Scarlett_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Busan, April 2006**

"Hmmm… suka bermain _game_ ya?" Suara lembut sang _eomma_ yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sebelahnya, membuat ponsel terlepas dari tangannya.

" _Eo-eomma_!" Pekik Jungkook yang kemudian menunduk mengambil ponselnya.

" _Waaaaeee~?_ "sahut Ibunya dengan nada menggoda.

" _Eomma_ mengagetkanku." jawab Jungkook sembari menutup ponselnya.

" _Eomma_ memanggilmu dari tadi, _kookie… kookie,_ tetapi kau tidak menyahut, malah asyik bermain ponsel." Lanjut sang _eomma_ menggoda.

" _Mianhae_ , _eomma_ " Jungkook menunjukkan wajah menyesal karena tidak menyahut saat dipanggil tadi.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook, pandangannya menerawang jauh, "Kookie…"

" _Nee, eomma._ " Sahut Jungkook

Nyonya Jeon menghela nafas pelan, "Kau sudah besar ya?" Ujarnya bagai bersenandung.

"hm?" Jungkook mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Memang aku sudah besar, tinggiku saja melebihi tinggi _eomma_." Kini tangan Jungkook disejajarkan di telinga sebelah kirinya, tepat di puncak kepala sang ibu.

"Iya, iya tentu saja. Anak _eomma_ yang dulu sekecil ini," Nyonya Jeon merentangkan kedua tangannya sejauh 40 centimeter. "Sekarang sudah melebihi _eomma_ tingginya." Ia tertawa, lalu memeluk anak tunggalnya.

"Kookie…" panggilnya lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum menatap mata ibunya, " _nee, eomma_."

Ibunya lagi-lagi menghela nafas pelan, ikut menatap balik kedua netra gelap anaknya. Kedua tangannya membelai wajah anaknya, yang walaupun sudah tumbuh besar tetapi masih tampak seperti bayi kecil dimatanya.

Tangan ibunya berhenti di kedua pipinya, "Kookie, apakah kau bahagia?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

"Kookie, _appa_ dan _eomma_ selama ini membuat kau terbebani?"

"Kenapa _eomma_ bertanya seperti itu? Tentu tidak." Ujarnya tertawa kecil.

Kekhawatiran tampak nyata di wajah nyonya Jeon. Ia sadar sejak kecil anak tunggalnya tidak memiliki teman. Jungkook tidak pernah bermain dengan siapapun, Ia hanya bergelut dengan pelajaran sekolah dan buku-bukunya.

"Eomma… melihat anak seusia denganmu bermain dengan teman-temannya. Menonton film, berkumpul di café, atau mengikuti kegiatan club sekolah. Kau… malah berkutat dengan sekolah tambahan dan buku. maafkan _eomma._ "

Jungkook menautkan alisnya, " _Eomma_ , Kookie sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Kookie tentu berteman, Kookie pun memiliki banyak teman di sekolah."

Jungkook tahu kalimat terakhir merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Tetapi Ia tak mau ibunya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Untuk saat ini pendidikanlah yang utama untukku _eomma_." Imbuhnya.

"Kookie akan menjadi pengacara seperti _appa_ , maka dari itu Kookie harus belajar ekstra keras dari sekarang. Kookie ingin menjadi pengacara yang dapat menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan seperti yang _eomma_ bilang pada Kookie." Jungkook membelai punggung tangan ibunya yang masih menempel di pipinya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Kookie, ingin membuat _eomma_ bangga pada kookie. Lihat saja nanti." Ujarnya sambil membusungkan dadanya berlagak angkuh.

Sang ibu pun tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelinci sama seperti yang dimiliki Jungkook.

"Sayang, _eomma_ selalu bangga padamu." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut putra tunggalnya. "Karena kau sudah memiliki teman, ajak teman-temanmu ke rumah, bagaimana?"Tanya nyonya Jeon.

Yang ditanya membelalakan matanya sambil mengengambangkan senyum, "boleh _eomma_?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sejak kapan _eomma_ melarangmu membawa teman untuk bermain ke rumah?" Nyonya Jeon menyentil ujung hidung mancung Jungkook. "Seperti yang kau tadi barusan sms, siapa namanya? _Eomma_ lupa"

"Chun- _sunbae, eomma_ " Jawabnya pelan. "Chun Taehyung"

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak."

Satu kata, hanya satu kata yang diucapkan pria yang sekarang sedang membaca buku karangan John Grisham, penulis favoritnya, saat Jungkook menanyakan apakah seniornya mau datang kerumahnya minggu ini.

Jungkook langsung tertunduk. Ia tidak ingin bertanya mengapa. Ia tahu, _Sunbae_ nya tidak akan mau datang kerumahnya. Bahkan berjalan bersama saja sampai pintu depan sekolah, tidak pernah lebih jauh dari itu. Hmm..Mungkin pernah, iya pernah, satu kali saat mereka makan hamburger bersama.

 _Hening_

Suasana hening dan sepi memang wajar di perpustakaan. Tapi hening ini berbeda, suasana hening seperti ini malah mengganggu konsentrasi siswa tahun terakhir yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya dan menutup bukunya kesal.

"Kenapa?" suara dalamnya membuat Jungkook takut. Ia semakin mengkerut di posisinya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan. Sesungguhnya Ia ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi entah mengapa satu kata penolakan dari seniornya membuat dadanya sesak. Kata "tidak" yang diucapkan oleh seniornya membuatnya tertohok, seakan itu menjadi bukti kuat bahwa seniornya tidak mau terlihat bersamanya.

' _Kookie, kau hanya merepotkan dan membuatnya malu'_ suara di dalam kepala Jungkook menyalahkan keputusannya untuk mengajak sang senior bermain bersama.

Tanpa terasa sebulir air matanya jatuh tanpa aba-aba, tepat membentuk titik-titik air di atas meja.

Jungkook dapat mendengar suara dengusan di seberang mejanya,

"Tck, merepotkan." Ujar yang lebih tua. Iapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya.

Seketika Jungkook merasakan rasa nyeri di hatinya saat mendengar sang lawan bicara mengeluh tentang betapa merepotkannya Jungkook.

' _Benarkan, kau itu merepotkan. Katanya kau ingin melihat senyumnya, tetapi kau hanya membuatnya marah setiap saat'_ suara itu kembali menyudutkan Jungkook.

Perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya. Jungkook tak berani lagi menatap sang senior.

Tiba-tiba rasa hangat di pundaknya. Lengan milik seniornya tersampir disana.

"Kook, kubilang apa tentang menangis?"

"J-jang-jangan menangis" Jungkook terisak, Ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk seniornya. Tetapi ia takut, sungguh takut.

"Berhenti menangis." Perintahnya dengan suara dalam tetapi penuh dengan kelembutan.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, menahan lelehan air mata agar tidak ada setetespun yang terjatuh, menahan debaran jantungnya agar berdetak normal sementara lengan seniornya berada di pundaknya yang sekarang melingkar dengan mudah disana, memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah berhenti?" Tanya Taehyung

Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Ia mendengar samar seniornya menghela nafas lega.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, setelah Ia yakin jika yang lebih muda sudah tenang.

Ia lalu menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Jungkook, mengambil buku bersampul putih yang Ia tinggalkan di seberang meja dan kembali membacanya.

"Kook?" Mata senior favoritnya tidak lepas dari tulisan yang bercerita tentang misteri yang di alami 'Mitch'.

"Y-ya, _sunbae_?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Hm? _Sunbae_?" Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _hyung,_ bukan?"

" _Nee, mianhae_ , _hyung_."

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Minggu ini kau ada acara?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak."

Iya, tentu tidak ada karena Ia berencana mengundang Taehyung ke rumah minggu ini, dan baru saja ditolak oleh sang senior.

"Oke kalau begitu kutunggu kau di Nampo, jam 10 pagi." Taehyung langsung menutup bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Ayo pulang." Taehyung menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook pelan.

"He?" Jungkook bingung, Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan seniornya barusan. " _Hyung_ , tunggu!" serunya. Ia segera membereskan buku dan berlari mengejar seniornya yang impulsive.

" _Hyung_.. tunggu.. yang tadi itu maksudnya apa?" Tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung yang kini berjalan pelan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ini" Taehyung menyodorkan kertas berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna oranye.

Jungkook mengambilnya ragu.

" _Hyung_ , ini..?" yang lebih muda memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap seniornya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Dateu_ " Jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, Ia masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

' _Barusan sunbae bilang apa? Eh? Ini? Eeeeeh? Kencaaaan?"_

Jungkook mau tak mau merona. Segera Ia menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung ke tiket berwarna oranye yang dipegangnya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

"Kook?" Suara berat Taehyung mengembalikan Jungkook ke alam sadarnya.

Jungkook menengok cepat ke asal suara," _Ne_?" Suaranya tercekat.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jadi jam 10 pagi, di Nampo. Oke?"

Senyumannya tak bisa Ia sembunyikan. " _Nde._ " Jawabnya pelan.

* * *

Jungkook mengecek ulang penampilannya dari bayangan yang terpantul di kaca sebuah mobil yang sedang berhenti, di sana terdapai _namja_ manis berponi menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana denim berwarna senada.

Sesungguhnya Ia sedikit bingung, karena halte bus di Nampo-dong cukup rumit. Ia setidaknya melihat 6 sampai 8 halte bus dari tempat Ia berdiri sekarang. Masing-masing halte merupakan tempat pemberhentian nomor bus yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Untungnya pak Kwan telah menjelaskan dimana letak halte tempat Taehyung menunggunya.

' _Pak Kwan tadi bilang menyebrang, lalu haltenya berada di tengah persimpangan Nampo._ ' Jungkook mengulang penjelasan pak Kwan berkali-kali dalam hati.

Di tengah persimpangan Nampo yang luas dan ramai itu Jungkook berdiri, matanya mencari-cari sosok familiar untuknya.

' _apa mungkin aku salah tempat?'_ Jungkook mengigit bibirnya gugup.

Di seberang jalan, sepasang mata mengamati gerak-gerik Jungkook. Sesekali Ia tersenyum saat Jungkook memutar-mutar sebuah kertas kecil di tangannya sambil melihat sekeliling dan mengerut-ngerutkan alisnya.

' _dasar kelinci_ ' katanya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar menuju _namja_ muda yang terlihat seperti kelinci tersesat.

"Kook?"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget. " _H-hyung_?" Mata hitamnya berkedip-kedip memastikan di depannya adalah sang senior. Taehyung bersumpah demi tim favoritnya tidak ada yang lebih imut dari wajah pria muda di depannya.

"Haltenya di sebelah sana." Taehyung menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jungkook berdiri. " _Kajja_ "

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kaki sunbaenya yang terlihat begitu keren mengenakan hoodie hitam, sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menunjuk kursi penonton dengan nomor yang sama dengan nomor di tiket miliknya. "Kook, kau tunggu disitu aku akan membeli minuman dahulu." Ujarnya bersamaan dengan pengumuman bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

Jungkook menarik lengan hoodie milik seniornya, " _Hyung_ , aku saja. Pertandingannya akan dimulai."

"Aku akan berlari ke _vending machine_ dengan cepat." Jelasnya sambil tertawa.

Tetapi yang muda tidak mau kalah keras kepala. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk nepuk pundak pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya, " _Hyung_ , duduk disini. Biar aku yang membelinya, _ara_?"

Yang lebih tua menyunggingkan senyum, " _Arasseo_ ". Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kookie yang dikenalnya bisa bertindak seperti ibu yang sedang menghukum anaknya untuk diam di tempat.

Jungkook segera bergegas saat sang senior mendengarkan ucapannya. Ia memasukan 4 lembar 1000 won ke dalam mesin. "A, Jus stroberi untuk _hyung_." Gumamnya sambil menekan tombol di bawah botol Jus stroberi setelahnya Ia memilih minuman untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mengambil koin-koin kembaliannya di slot sebelah kanan bawah mesin.

.

.

.

Suara sorak-sorai penonton bergema di stadion olahraga terbesar di Busan itu. Melihat Taehyung tertawa, marah, mengumpat, berteriak senang. Mengingatkan Jungkook saat Taehyung masih menjadi bintang pada pertandingan basket antar sekolah.

Jungkook seringkali sengaja membuat pak Kwan menjemputnya 10 menit lebih lama dibandingkan waktu keluarnya Ia dari sekolah, demi mengintip kegiatan klub basket di sekolahnya. Walau setelahnya Ia harus berlari dari lobby sekolah tambahannya ke kelas, karena dapat dipastikan Ia akan terlambat jika tidak melakukan jogging rutinnya itu.

Setelah memasuki secondary 4, Ia tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah cerah Chun Taehyung di lapangan. Ia tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun, sampai Ia tidak sengaja melihatnya di perpustakaan sekolah saat Ia harus mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam oleh kelompoknya.

Tetapi yang dilihat Jungkook bukan Chun Taehyung, pria ceria bintang basket sekolah. Tetapi pemuda dengan tatapan sedingin salju.

'Mengapa kau meninggalkan klub jika kau sangat menyukai basket, _hyung?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati menatap seniornya yang kini sedang tertawa lebar, mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi, dan bersorak atas kemenangan tim yang Ia dukung.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa, pada da~" teriak Jungkook saat melihat pantai di kejauhan dari teras level 4 stadion.

"… mau ke pantai?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"eh?" Jungkook melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat atau nanti Pak Kwan akan menjemputnya, Jungkook tentu tidak mau.

Selagi Jungkook bergelut dengan pikirannya, yang lebih tua sudah menggenggam lengannya membawanya berjalan keluar stadion dan menuntutnya ke dalam bus, tetapi bukan bus pulang menuju Nampo.

" _Hyung_? Kita mau kemana?" cicitnya

"Haeundae" Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Tapi…"

"Oke kita sudah sampai" Taehyung menekan tombol merah di atas kepala Jungkook dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

Semburat jingga dengan gerombolan burung camar menyambut kedatangan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Jungkook berlari meninggalkan seniornya di belakang.

" _Hyuung, Hyuuuuung_ , ke sini ayoo cepat, matahari akan segera terbenam" seru Jungkook. Taehyung tanpa ragu segera berlari menuju pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Bersama menyaksikan peristiwa yang menandakan siang hari telah berakhir.

Jungkook terpana melihat semburat jingga perlahan memudar seiring tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Tatapannya beralih ke langit di atasnya yang dipenuhi oleh bintang.

 _'_ _Aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat bintang_ ' Ucapnya dalam hati, atensinya tersedot kepada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan bintang yang berkelip jelas di atasnya.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya melihat bintang"

Jungkook menoleh cepat, yang barusan bukan dirinya, _sungguh_ itu bukan suaranya.

Ia melihat Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya, menatap bintang di langit pantai Haeundae.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"A-aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah? Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat bintang?"

"Entahlan, aku benar-benar lupa" sahut yang lebih muda terkikik.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di pasir. Dalam waktu 10 menit pantai ini berubah dari lukisan penuh warna menjadi gelap gulita, hanya sinar rembulan yang menerangi kedua pemuda tersebut.

 _Hening_

Hanya suara deburan ombak dan desir angin laut yang terdengar. Sesekali Ia mendengar suara letupan kembang api di kejauhan.

Jungkook duduk perlahan, menyusul seniornya yang kini sedang memandangi langit. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi apa yang sedang dilakukan seniornya. Jungkook ingin melihat bintang dari sudut pandak seniornya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung bersuara, "Kook, apa yang kau tahu tentangku?"

"Hmm.." Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengingat apa saja informasi tentang senior favoritnya yang ada di kepalanya selama ini.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum menguraikan informasi yang ada di kepalanya. "Namamu Chun Taehyung, tahun terakhir di junior college, kau menyukai basket, tetapi akhir-akhir ini lebih sering berada di perpustakaan disbanding di lapangan basket. Kau suka membaca komik One Piece dan Detective Conan, tetapi kini lebih sering membaca buku kaya John Grisham, dan menjadi tipe yang serius. Kau lebih memilih jus stroberi dibandingkan susu, dan kurang menyukai kopi apalagi _americano_."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang kini berbicara dengan cepat, dengan tatapan lurus ke laut lepas, sesekali Ia tersenyum di sela-sela ucapannya, seakan Ia mengingat hal yang menyenangkan …atau mungkin lucu.

"Tim basket favorite mu Changwon LG Sakers. Kau lebih memilih _jjajangmyeon_ dibandingkan _kimbab_. Kau memiliki tahi lalat di bawah hidung…" Uraiannya terhenti.

' _sama sepertiku'_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

Telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk daerah sekitar _philtrum_ Jungkook, walau samar, Taehyung dapat menemukannya dengan mudah, "Sama sepertimu" Ucap taehyung tiba-tiba. Yang lebih muda terbelalak. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Taehyung.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah seniornya, dahinya berkerut seakan sedang berpikir keras. ' _Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan apa yang ku katakan di dalam hatiku, hyung?'_

"Kau" Taehyung tertawa kecil, menyentil dahi Jungkook yang berkerut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai dahimu seperti kulit jeruk begitu?"

"Hm-m" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, _hyung_. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Taehyung kembali tertawa, "Jika aku bisa, untuk apa aku bertanya?"

"Ah, oh iya" Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekpsresi Jungkook yang polos. Pikirannya seketika melayang, _'Jika kau yang baru mengenalku, tahu begitu banyak tentangku. Mengapa orangtuaku tidak peduli apapun mengenaiku.'_ Seketika senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman pahit.

Suara kembang api kembali bergema di udara.

"Kook, Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Jungkook terdiam. Ia memeluk lututnya.

Ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui alasan Ia menyukai yang lebih tua. Ia tidak mengetahui kapan tepatnya Ia mengagumi seniornya. Yang Ia tahu Ia selalu ikut tersenyum bahagia saat pria favoritnya dapat mencetak angka. Yang Ia tahu darahnya berdesir saat netra hazel sang sunbae tidak sengaja bersitubruk dengan miliknya. Yang Ia tahu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam lebih dari rasa kagum, bertahun-tahun lalu.

"A-aku tidak tahu….. tapi aku sangat menyukaimu." Gumamnya.

Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Jika aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Tangannya menggenggam lengan hoodie _namja_ di sampingnya. Jungkook terdiam, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

" _Andwae_ …" katanya lirih " _Hyung,_ tidak boleh pergi." cicitnya.

Taehyung membelai tangan yang kini menggenggam lengan hoodienya erat. Menatap bulat yang lebih muda, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi rumah untuk Taehyung.

"Maka…kau juga tidak boleh pergi dariku."

"Tak akan" beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari matanya yang bulat.

"Akan kupegang kata-katamu sebagai janji." dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang lebih muda.

Belaian lembut yang sama seperti pada tangannya, kini beralih ke pipi Jungkook yang telah dibasahi air mata.

"Kookie…. _Mianhae_ … bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Kemudian mengangguk kecil "Mm.."

" _Gomawo_ Kookie-ah" yang lebih tua tersenyum, mendekatkan bibir mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu tepat saat kembang api yang entah keberapa berdentum di atas mereka.

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook!" Suara kepala keluarga Jeon menggema saat sang anak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang keluarga.

Jungkook terpaku. Ayahnya di sana, duduk dengan lembaran foto yang berserakan di atas meja. Jungkook kenal betul potret siapa yang tergambar di atasnya.

" _A-appa…_ "

"Aku! tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi orang menjijikan seperti ini!" Tuan Jeon menggebrak meja didepannya.

Jungkook terlonjak. " _A-appa_ " Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Menahan gelombang rasa takut dari amarah ayahnya.

"Sayang? Ada apa ini?" Nyonya Jeon bergabung di ruang keluarga dengan masih menggunakan apron menatap ayah dan anak itu bingung.

Matanya tertumpu pada anaknya yang berdiri mematung di ujung ruangan. Tanpa berpikir, Ia berlari menuju Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa? Doohwan? Ada apa?" Ibunya masih tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Jeon Doohwan, tidak menjawab apapun yang ditanya oleh istrinya.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya mengambil lembaran foto didepannya secara acak, dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Jungkook"Kau! Kau kudidik dan kubesarkan agar menjadi pria dewasa Jungkook! Seorang PRIA! Seorang Pria tidak berciuman dengan pria lain!"

Hyebin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Ia melepas pelukannya dari Jungkook. "Kookie?" matanya menatap anak tunggal yang kini masih tertunduk, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sang ibu segera mengambil foto yang tergeletak di lantai, melihatnya dengan seksama. Disana terlihat Jungkook bersama seorang pria.

"A-aku" Jungkook tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya kosong, penuh dan rasa takut.

"Kau! Kau membuat keluarga malu Jungkook! Apa ini permainan untukmu, kau ingin bermain-main mencoreng nama baik keluarga? Hah?"

' _permainan?'_ Seketika dadanya terasa panas

 _'_ _Perasaanku bukan mainan!'_

 _Eomma_ nya masih terdiam melihat lembar demi lembar foto dirinya dengan Taehyung.

"Kau.. bereskan barangmu! Besok pagi kau akan pindah ke Jepang. Kau tidak bisa kubiarkan menjadi orang yang menjijikan bersama pria berandalan seperti itu."

 _"_ _Maka…kau juga tidak boleh pergi dariku."_ Suara Taehyung terngiang di kepalanya.

"T-tidak apa, _H-hyung_ bukan berandal!" Jungkook setengah berteriak.

"A-appa, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan pergi!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Aku mencintainya! Persetan dengan nama baik keluarga aku me-"

 _Plak!_

Pipi Jungkook terasa panas. Di depannya terpampang wajah _eomma_ tersayangnya dengan mata penuh amarah, tangannya yang mungil bergetar.

' _mengapa eomma menamparku?'_

Jungkook tak percaya apa yang baru saja Ibunya lakukan.

" _E-eomma_ …" Jungkook mundur perlahan, Ia menatap ibundanya tidak percaya. Apa dirinya begitu salah, mencintai orang lain.

 _"_ _Maka…kau juga tidak boleh pergi dariku….."_

Ia telah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak pergi darinya, Ia akan tetap bersama Taehyung.

' _aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'_

Jungkook berbalik, berlari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jungkook!" Ibunya berteriak.

' _hyung, tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan pergi, kemanapun! Aku tidak akan pergi!'_ berharap Taehyung akan mendengarnya.

Suara ayahnya terdengar samar di belakang sana. "Hyebin! Biarkan!"

Jungkook terus berlari, Ia tidak memedulikan berapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak saat berlari di trotoar. Ia tak peduli tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya, saat Ia berlari sambil menangis.

Jungkook terus berlari entah Ia menuju kemana, di kepalanya hanyalah Taehyung, dan janjinya.

Jungkook terus berlari, mengambil kesempatan pada lampu pejalan kaki yang berkedip cepat menandakan sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi merah.

" _Jungkoooooook_!" Suara nyaring ibunya memekakan telinga

Jungkook berbalik, tetapi sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terkesiap, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia melihat tubuh ibunya terjatuh di aspal setelah sebuah mobil sedan menabraknya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi semua nampak lambat di mata Jungkook. Ia berlari ke tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah jalan kota Busan. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar berlari lebih cepat tetapi semua terasa seperti _slow motion_. Ia berteriak memanggil Ibunya. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Kini tubuh ibunya bersimbah darah dipelukannya.

Semua terjadi terlalu cepat.

Terlalu cepat untuk Jungkook menyadari kekeliruannya.

Semua terjadi terlalu cepat.

Terlalu cepat untuk membalikan semuanya menjadi sedia kala.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author's note.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku masih tak percaya aku akhirnya mempublish chapter ini.

.

.

.

 _Special thanks to_ : **Ellegisnt, Syupit, honeymoon, JJkookie** yang kemarin baper di chapter 6. Maaf membuat bapernya terhenti dan dilanjut beberapa bulan kemudian. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang pm aku kemarin, tanpanya mungkin aku tidak menurunkan chapter 7.

Terima kasih banyak jika kalian masih membaca ini,

 ** _Flo_**


End file.
